


A Stolen Soul

by Earthiana



Series: Watch out, Everybody, I'm blind Matt Murdock! [9]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bisexual!Tony, Blind Character, Blindness, Canon Disabled Character, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Clint and Matt cuddle a LOT, Cool Danny Rand, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Depression, Dice the Devil-dog, Dogs, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt cuddles everyone, Not-annoying Danny Rand, OOC Danny, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sensory Overload, Service Dogs, Stick is an asshole, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trauma, lucky - Freeform, super senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 32,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthiana/pseuds/Earthiana
Summary: With Daredevil’s reputation in shatters, what will it take for him to get back out on the field? His friends, his pets, and lots of cuddles.ORMatt works to rebuild what he lost and perhaps finds someone to share his journey.





	1. Second Try

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, Guys, to the "Watch Out" series!!! I've been working on this for so long and I love it. I hope you guys do too. So please read on and have fun! <3

It’s been a long year.

There’s no refuting that, even as Matthew Murdock lies in his sensory deprivation chamber, blocking out the world. The peaceful weightlessness of sleeping in briny water has been somewhat diminished by the fact that it has, indeed, been a long year.

T’Challa returned to Wakanda, Clint’s only been spending every other month at the Tower, Peter’s been busy with his exams and a _real_ Stark internship, Maya and Wade have been MIA for months, and not only have Foggy and Karen moved out but he also hasn’t heard from them other than in sparse, sporadic texts. Matt’s been struggling to attend therapy and not dwell on the fact that everyone he loves slowly ends up leaving him. Ok, he dwells on it a little.

But today is important. Today is the first day of the rest of his life because, _today_ , Daredevil is allowed back in the field.

A simple trial with Hawkeye, but he’s been training for weeks, all for this moment. Put on the suit, find a couple of street-level thugs. If today goes well, Daredevil is allowed on patrol.

Today is important.

  


Obviously, that’s why everything goes terribly wrong.

“Matt.” Clint chases after him as he stomps through the lobby of the tower, fingers pointing excitedly at Daredevil.

They even thought he had died at one point. “ **DAREDEVIL KILLED BY KINGPIN?** ” read the headline because why not? Tony had forced him onto a talk show, which was really what he needed. Daredevil is no longer a name which strikes fear, but humor.

“Matt!” Clint slips into the elevator before the doors almost close on him. He bends over, panting with his head hung. He had to chase Matt in the parkour equivalent of storming off, not allowing him to flip away. “You’re taking this too seriously! So you made a mistake – that was nothing – that’s not what’s going to stop you from patrolling!”

“I fell. It was an easy jump, I should have—” Matt mutters under his breath, then paces back and forth in the elevator as it slowly rises. He stops, throwing his hands to his head. They rip off the mask in order to rub through his hair, disheveling it. “I should’ve been _good enough_.”

“Whoa, ok.” Clint rests a hand on his back but it does nothing to alleviate the tension in his chest. “You’re angry, that’s ok, but you look like you're about to punch something and punching something is definitely not ok so let's chillax.”

Matt figures rubbing his head is a giveaway but his arms won’t move. If he moves them, he’ll punch the elevator. Even worse, he might punch Clint. That’s not something he wants so, carefully, he roots his gloved fingers in his hair.

The doors slide open and it takes all of Matt’s energy to stomp into the communal room, towards the windows. He paces along the length of the glass, huffing breaths out in rapid succession.

“I gather it didn’t go well.” Tony states, not in his usual, snarky tone. Nevertheless, Matt screams something unintelligible and throws his fist into the back of the couch.

“Matt, stop it.” Clint hurries over, grabbing his wrists. “Where is this coming from?”

Matt doesn’t answer but he does rest his forehead against his raised hands, still in fists. Something akin to a growl forces its way out of his mouth along with a sob.

He’s been doing _so well_ and he had to ruin it by falling off a stupid fire escape.

“Matt, you can’t go into the field if this is how you react to stress. You know that.” Clint’s voice is somewhat softer as he tilts his head, trying to see Matt’ face. “It’s not because of the fall.”

“Maybe if you tried to help me instead of just leaving like everyone else…!” Matt screams, then checks his words mentally.

“That’s not fair.” Clint snarls in response. Tony sighs, turning off his phone in favor of paying attention.

It’s been a _long_ year.

Matt tries to turn away but Clint grabs his arm, yanking him back to face the other man.

“You don’t get to blame me because _you_ made a mistake.” Clint argues, pinning him to the spot through the tight grip. “It’s not your fault, that doesn’t make it mine.”

Matt’s out of the grip in a second, shoving Clint away. He has enough time to make it to the elevator, disappearing before Clint or Tony can intervene.

  


Matt shoves through the crowd of New York pedestrians.

His own footsteps echo in his ears. It’s difficult to concentrate on the crowd when there’s an interlocking maze of lava under his skin, pulsating around his body, residing in his chest.

A creaking in his chest suggests the fall might’ve been more harmful than he initially assumed.

Well, you know what they say. When you assume, you make—

Matt’s body collides with something solid but warm, knocking him out of his anger-infused daze. Immediately, he hears something clatter to the ground. An electrical pulse dies out and Matt pales considerably.

“I am so sorry.” Matt scrambles, reaching for the device, holding it out to the stranger.

Matt appreciates that he bumped into someone who doesn’t slick themselves in cologne, rubbing it off on him.

“What? I should’ve been looking where I was going.” The man scratches his head awkwardly, then holds out his hand. “Call it even?”

His sleeves seem loose, Matt immediately notes, swaying in the movement, falling down to his elbow.

Matt frowns, then, listening for the grating crack on the phone’s screen. “Are you sure? I can pay for the phone…”

“So can I.” He laughs, reaching for Matt’s hand. He lifts it from his side, giving it an eager shake. “Even. Have a nice day!”

The body moves off, then, shoving the phone into his pocket with the rustle of fabric. With the flap of his shoes, Matt thinks he might be wearing sandals. In October. Shrugging off his thoughts of the stranger, he continues on the path away from the tower.

It’s been a long, confusing year.


	2. Fragrance

A warm arm slips under his bedsheets and around his waist, squeezing him gently. Matt’s facing away, his eyes closed tightly as Clint rests his chin on Matt’s shoulder.

“You’re in my bed.” Matt whispers, his voice seeming lost in the emptiness of the room.

Matt thinks his equivalent of darkness is the vast emptiness of his room. A cold silence.

“We haven’t cuddled in a while.” Clint murmurs, shuffling so he can look down at Matt’s face. Then, he interlinks his fingers in Matt’s hand, squeezing encouragingly. “Talking time, Bud.”

“I didn’t mean what I said.” Matt shifts, burrowing his face into the pillows.

“You’re pissed at me, though, so tell me why.” Clint nudges him with his knee. Matt hesitates, which Clint must see in his face because he’s cuddling Matt like a hungry snake. “Even if I can’t meet your demands, your feelings are valid, so just tell me and we can reach a compromise.”

Matt rubs at his face, the feeling of friction on his cheek and forehead easing some of his stressed muscles. “I know you have a family but you’ve been gone and… I just…”

“You miss me, huh?” Clint nods against his shoulder. “I miss you, too.”

Matt blinks away some tears; with his ear close to Clint’s chest, he can hear the truth in his words. “I’m your—your family.”

“Shit, Matty. I didn’t mean it like that.” Clint’s heart stutters as he flops back onto the bed. He runs his hand through his hair. “You know you’re my family, I didn’t mean to exclude you. Hey, c’mere.”

Matt doesn’t shift.

“Buddy, turn over so we can cuddle without my arm going numb.” Clint pokes his hip, making Matt jerk away as a tickling sensation corrupts his waist and squeezes out a laugh. Clint pulls him over, then, so Matt’s head is on his chest, listening to his heart.

“I _miss_ you.” Matt insists, tugging at Clint’s shirt.

“I miss you, too, Buddy.” Clint says into his fluff of red hair. “How about I stay this week, h’m? Then it’s… another week until I’m back at the tower.”

Matt nods into Clint’s chest, revelling too much in the feeling of warmth radiating from Clint to actually think of a coherent reply.

It doesn’t escape him that something’s missing.

  


Tony stumbles out of the elevator smelling like sex and pancakes.

“You had pancakes without me?” Matt accuses – apathetically – over a mug of Tony’s coffee.

He’s been spending a lot of time with Tony and Bruce lately. His life seems confined to the tower – of course he can leave, but there’s nothing _out there_ for him anymore.

Why would someone wear sandals in New York? It’s almost winter.

He smelled exotic, almost, like foreign foods and flowers. Aromatic. Perhaps he came from somewhere with a colder climate; New York would seem warm in comparison.

“Go take a shower.” Matt says, as an afterthought, when Tony sits down across from him.

“Chest pain.” Tony grumbles, easing himself into the chair across from him.

His heart sounds even, Matt notes. He tells Tony, who snorts and reaches for Matt’s coffee, swigging a mouthful. Matt’s been insisting that he cuts down. Tony’s last heart attack was two months ago.

Less frequent than last year, but not good enough.

“It’s cold outside.” Matt states, more to himself than to Tony.

“57 degrees Fahrenheit, Mr Murdock.” Jarvis contributes, making Matt frown. It’s the same temperature as yesterday, if only off by several degrees. Jacket weather.

“Everything ok?” Tony asks, disrupting Matt from his thoughts.

He lifts his head, considering Tony. Then he tilts it away, in the direction of the window. “I’m going to walk Dice.”

  


Matt turns around three times because _this is stalking_ but something keeps pushing him in the direction of where he bumped into the stranger.

Something about that scent – its unlike anything he’s ever witnessed and, realistically, it could be a drug or a bomb.

It could be shampoo.

The closer he gets, however, it smells more and more like chloroform. Sweet, almost noxious.

Matt stops and hits his head against a streetlamp, growling under his breath. Dice paws at his leg but Matt pats him because everything’s ok, he’s just annoyed because _what is that smell?_

He’s mere steps away but something’s stopping him from moving, so he rests against the pole and considers his life choices.

On the one hand, he could round the street corner, give a quick sniff at the spot, them go home.

On the other, curiosity killed the cat.

“Holy shit, is that Daredevil?”

Matt’s head lifts suddenly as he tightens his grip on Dice’s halter. He’s too tense. He should go home. “Should” being the operative word.

“No, the _blind_ guy. With the dog.”

Matt starts heading away from his intended destination, towards the nearest crosswalk. Footsteps clip after him, steadily increasing in frequency as Matt’s own pace picks up. One set. Sneakers. Female.

When the feet start running, Matt drops the harness.

“Chase!” Matt commands his pet and the Devil-dog starts running immediately, following Matt across the street.

“He’s running… I don’t know!”

Panting breaths. Is she on the phone?

But, then, Matt catches that curious scent, trailing along the path. Shit. He’s here. He’s here and Matt is being so _creepy_ because of a stupid smell and all he wants to know is if there’s a new drug on the streets because he’s Daredevil and—

Car. Car. Car!

Dice jumps out of the way as the car clips his leg and, thankfully, nothing more. He tumbles to the ground, grabbing his foot as blood soaks into his shoes. The pain is minimal but his ankle is difficult to move. Twisting it, he grimaces.

Then he grimaces at the sound of approaching feet and the smell of fragrant sweetness.

“Hey! Are you ok?!”

Damn.


	3. Licked Wounds

“I’m fine.” Matt grinds out as a crowd starts to gather on each side of the road.

Dice is sniffing the man, seemingly picking up on the strange smell. It might be evident, even to a normal nose.

Warm hands slip under his arms, guiding him onto only his good foot. Matt whistles for Dice, who is eagerly wagging his tail as he sniffs the man’s legs.

“Nice dog.” He comments in a warm laugh, supporting Matt’s weight onto the other side of the road. He helps him sit on the ground, then pulls up Matt’s pant leg. He lightly touches around the bleeding ankle, not that Matt needs any help whatsoever, but he’s too busy focusing on that smell. Like fantasy flowers, earthy herbs, and mushrooms.

“He’s—yeah, thanks.” Matt stammers, wincing when he takes off Matt’s shoe, surveying the bleeding.

“Nothing’s broken.” He explains, which Matt already knows.

With the realization that he is, in fact, Daredevil and not a regular Joe, he struggles to his feet, kicking off his other shoe. He starts limping, barefoot, in the direction of the tower, whistling for Dice to follow.

The man chases after him, bringing the pungent smell of Matt’s bloody shoes.

“Hey, will you slow down?” He reaches down to pet the dog, while they walk and, of course, Dice is all too happy to cuddle his new friend.

“Don’t touch the dog, he’s on duty.” Matt corrects him and the hand pulls away without objections.

“My name’s Danny.” He pipes up, meeting Matt’s speed in those stupid sandals. “And you’re the guy I met yesterday.”

“Matt.” He replies hesitantly, stopping when an ache erupts in the side of his foot.

“Well, Matt, you technically got hit by a car. Can I take you to the hospital?” Danny persists, sliding in front of him when Matt makes a move to speed off again.

“No hospitals.” The redhead grinds out, trying to move around Danny and failing in this new dance they’ve developed. Huffing, he turns around again but Danny grabs his arm. His grip is light, despite the muscles Matt hears constricting in his arm. He’s strong.

“Then I’ll take you to the dojo. Medical kit, the works.” Danny insists, taking a step closer. “Man, you got hit by a _car_.”

The smile in his voice is infectious because, soon enough, Matt’s ducking his head.

“Yeah, I did.”

  


“Colleen! Can you get the first aid kit?”

The room is very… low down, Matt notices immediately. He knows enough from Stick’s ‘teachings’ that it’s a Japanese custom (most likely shared by other Asian countries but he isn’t certain) to have low and sparse furniture. For a dojo, that makes sense, but the accompanying bedrooms share the same design.

“Are you ok?” A woman hurries in, then pauses at what must be the look of Matt and Danny. Granted, Matt is bleeding over the flooring.

“He’s fine, just needs wrapped up.” Danny reaches for the plastic bag, then tosses it on the ground beside them. “Let’s sit down, it’ll be easier.”

Danny grabs a bottle of what smells like antiseptic. “Do we have any cotton balls?”

“They’re in here.” Colleen beckons Danny urgently, her heart racing. Her voice, however, remains even. “I’ll show you.”

Danny frowns, turns his head to Matt, and then gets up to follow her.

Matt’s fingers trail across the gash on his ankle. He’s damaged a vein, so the blood flow is steady but there’s no worrisome damage.

“Do you have any idea who he is?” Colleen demands in a hushed voice through the wall. There’s the sound of flesh-on-flesh and a subsequent “Ow!” from Danny that suggests she slapped him.

“No, but he almost got hit by a car and he was about to walk home like that so I thought I should try to help.” Danny argues. “He didn’t want to go to the hospital – I asked.”

Colleen sighs, slapping Danny again. “He’s _Daredevil_. Blind ex-lawyer. Vigilante that’s living with the Avengers. And he’s in my dojo, bleeding out.”

“He’s another hero?”

“Vigilante.”

“I don’t understand why this is a bad thing!” Danny objects, opening a door and slamming it after retrieving something wrapped in thin plastic.

“Because how do we know that we can trust him?” Colleen demands. Rustle of fabric. She’s crossing her arms.

Matt grabs his shoes – he should probably put them back on – and gets to his feet, only for Danny to walk through the door.

“Hey, don’t leave!” He insists with a light tone to his voice, rushing to Matt’s side. “I haven’t cleaned you up yet.”

Dice shifts his weight beside the dojo’s entrance. 

“I don’t want to intrude.” Matt gestures his hand to the sliding door, then gathers his hands into fists when Danny lowers him back to the ground. “I can do this at home.”

“I can do it here.” Is the contradiction. Matt’s hands relax. He sighs as he rests his arms on his knees. One ankle is twisted to allow Danny further access.

“This will sting.” Danny warns, unsheathing a tuft of cotton from the bag. He lathers the fluff in liquid antiseptic and places a hand on Matt’s inner ankle, holding it steady. “I’m just cleaning the wound.”

Even if he’s not actually blind (not like Danny thinks), Matt appreciates that Danny is describing the process.

Matt stops to think that he shouldn't be following October sandal-wearing strangers to strange dojos alone to tend to his exposed anatomy.

He doesn’t react to the bitter pain of the cleaning process, especially considering it’s over rather swiftly. Danny’s especially careful in cleaning the blood off of the underside of his foot as well as the wound, with a fresh tuft of cotton.

To Matt, it feels like catgut rolled up into a ball. Scratchy, like knotted wires.

“Easy-peasy.” Danny grins in his voice and his heart is betraying him because the doofus actually seems genuine. Do people say that to anyone over the age of ten? “I’m going to wrap it.”

Matt nods absently.

There’s something about Danny that just seems off. He can’t determine if it’s that exotic scent or if it’s something else. _It's hard to let go of that scent._

__

His fingers hold Matt’s heel while he rolls gauze around Matt’s foot, wrapping it tightly enough to stay on his foot but loose enough as to not hurt.

__

“There.” Danny proclaims, seeming quite proud of himself over something as silly as wrapping Matt’s foot.

__

With Danny leaning in so close, Matt can smell spices radiating from him. It’s unfairly making him hungry. Tony had pancakes _without_ him.

__

“Thank you.” Matt murmurs, lifting himself on his knuckles. He stands up, gathering himself, when Danny presents Matt’s shoes from his squatted position on the floor.

__

Matt frowns, mostly in confusion but also from the new hunger that’s making his stomach protest. He accepts the shoes, then ducks his head, as if looking at them.

__

Shuffling his weight, he tilts his head up to face Danny. “Thank you for your help.”

__

Danny nods slightly, his heart stuttering. He stands up abruptly. “No problem, really.”

__

Danny’s face twists into a frown as Matt strides out of the door.

__


	4. Justice

“I need a haircut.”

Bucky looks Matt over hesitantly. He shrugs with one shoulder, shifting his weight on the couch. “Last time I tried that, you attempted murder.”

“Manslaughter – I wasn’t of sound mind.” Matt corrects, then sits beside Bucky, reaching for his hand. “Buck, I really need a haircut and I hate barbers.”

“Fine.” Bucky huffs. He stands up to get his stuff while Matt runs a hand through his hair nervously.

“What’s got you all antsy?” Tony asks around a mouthful of noodles.

“Nothing.” Matt deflects. He waits several seconds before leaning back against the couch. “I just—When I hurt my foot, the guy who helped me probably thought I looked ratty.”

“Ratty.” Tony repeats, drawing a suspicious eye over him. “Cherry, you look fine.”

“I’d prefer it if my hair was short.” Matt insists as he draws his feet up onto the couch, inspecting the gauze and feigning interest.

“Any chance a girl is involved?” Tony moves into what was Bucky’s seat, bringing his noodles with him.

“No girls. Well, one girl but she didn’t seem to like me very much.” Matt frowns, then turns on Tony. “What makes you think it’s about a girl?”

Tony chews for a moment, swallows, and then gestures to Matt. “That.”

Matt opens his mouth but immediately closes it. Perhaps he’s being defensive. But that’s ridiculous because it’s not about a girl.

“Hey, Birdbrain, Matt has a crush.” Tony’s talking again. Matt notices Clint when his ears pay attention to the room, then he notices the growing smirk on his face.

“Ooh, tell me more.” Clint leaps onto the couch where Tony was sitting. The archer pauses to move the StarkPad to somewhere safer, then returns his attention to Matt.

“There’s nothing more to tell. No crush.” Matt makes a put upon sigh to emphasize just how little he wants to have this conversation. Clint should really be on his side; he’s still angry at Tony over the pancakes.

“You’re blushing.” Clint accuses, even pointing his finger.

“Because… I just want a haircut!” Matt protests, stomping off to sit at the island. Clint and Tony share a little laugh.

  


The alarm sings its monotone song, waking Matt up in the middle of the night.

Pawing at his face, he sighs deeply.

Jarvis doesn’t ask because it’s a nightly routine by this point. He shuffles out of bed, scratching at the hem of his sweats and wondering if he’ll need a shirt to bear the outside cold.

Going without, Matt makes his way along the hall to the elevator.

“Jarvis, having a good night?” Matt yawns, stretching the muscles in his back as he steps into the metal compartment, waiting on the heavy doors to slide shut.

“Sir is sleeping, so that would mean ‘yes’.” Jarvis replies lightly. His automated voice takes on a different tone, then. “It seems rather cold outside.”

“I’m not going to throw myself off the roof, Jarvis.” Matt sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. His head is pulsating, blood pumping angrily in his ears. The elevator stops but the doors don’t open. “Even if I was, a little breeze wouldn’t stop me.”

_“Drugs.” Matt inclined his head towards the dealer and his assailant. “Methamphetamine. Two men, armed.”_

_Clint reached forward, gently resting his hand on Matt’s shoulder. The man in red was crouched on the top of the roof, looming on one corner like a gargoyle._

_“Let’s take this slowly.” Clint suggested. “Keep it one-on-one, got it?”_

_Matt nodded, lunging for the fire escape. The first leap was successful, situating him just above the dealers, but his movements stuttered entering the second jump. A shot was fired, slicing through the air past his head._

_His grip slipped in the second swing._

Matt’s eyes open to the cacophony.

He can sense Tony’s heat, curled up in bed. A burning figure with limbs made of frost and a chest stuffed with coal ablaze.

Another body. Thousands. Fiery. Cold. A mix of fire and ice with milky boundaries.

He can almost see them. The heat, in shades of reds and blues. Scratch that, he can see them. His brain sees without making use of his eyes, the temperatures of the room taking on a physical appearance. Thousands of bodies mapping out the city in hot reds and cool blues. Bodies thriving in various degrees of warmth.

And his limbs. He could draw himself, every limb, organ, bone, muscle, and hair. They could be mapped out perfectly with the way his senses are working.

He's never felt his spleen before and he isn't sure that he likes it.

The pain in his ankle has dimmed but he can feel it more _intricately_ than ever before. The individual nerves that throb and ache with electrical impulses. The swelling of blood and fast release of antibodies and white blood cells.

Hunger. In exactly one hour and twelve minutes. Time has never seemed so… understandable. Mapped out in his mind like a spider diagram. Linking with each point, each irreversible sequence.

And his senses are going wild. He could describe every living creature in the tower down to the most intimate details. Their temperature. What they last ate. If they’re sleeping. When they'll need the toilet. When they last washed and had sex and how long they have left to live.

_Falling._

_Everything draws to a standstill as Matt’s body drops from the pointed spire, propelling through air currents and heat levels in the direction of the ground below._

_A fearful voice calling out his name in the dead of night._

_He whom none can escape._

Matt stands above the sea of New York, breathing in the wave of footsteps and the gently receding tide of heartbeats.

Daredevil _will_ return.


	5. Dial Tones

Matt clears his throat before taking a weak sip of the coffee Tony took the time to stop and buy him. They’ve been in this damned limo for almost half an hour, crawling along in rush hour traffic. There’s some kind of sporting event going on that Matt doesn’t care to know the name of.

“Tell Mr Rand I’m late, will you, Jarvis?” Tony sighs into his coffee. “There’s no way I’m getting there in time.”

“Already done, Sir.” Happy pipes up from the driver’s seat.

Tony slouches in his seat, then glances warily at Matt. “Stargazing again, huh?”

“It helps.” Matt mutters around a hot mouthful of coffee beans, water, and dirt. He much prefers Tony’s coffee.

“Yeah, well, I think you’re torturing yourself.” Tony slaps his arm to emphasize the point, looking at the side of Matt’s head. When Matt does turn his head to face the engineer, he turns his own away. “Better off getting a good night’s sleep. Retrials of the simulations, couple more workouts, and then you’ll be ready for the field. It’ll take no time.”

“It’s taking too long.” Matt states, scoffing as he ducks his head. “ _Iron Man_ messed around in the suit when he was poisoned. Dying.”

“You’re not dying.”

Sometimes, it feels like he is.

“It put several lives at risk, including my own.” Tony plants a hand on his shoulder. “I want you to be better than me, Strawberry.”

Matt listens to the noise of the traffic.

  


Matt makes excellent legal counsel. That’s what Tony tells anyone who asks, at least. Matt knows he’s a glorified lie detector. Tony’s kind about it, though – he’s allowed to slack off.

This is not one of those times.

Matt sniffs delicious spices as soon as he steps into the building and his heart drops like a rock into his stomach.

“Hey! Hey, Matt!” Danny’s cheerful voice calls out. The swaying clothes are gone and Matt senses the tight, heavy material of a fitted suit.

_Danny in a suit_ , his mind ventures curiously, no doubt that he’s not the type.

“Matt, why do you know everyone?” Tony complains, seconds before noticing the way blood floods Matt’s cheeks, lighting them red. Intrigued, he looks between the CEO of Rand Enterprises and his flushed friend.

Danny rests a hand on Matt’s shoulder, spreading his warmth into the redhead (Why is everyone so warm in October?).

“Danny.” Matt stammers, reaching up to adjust his glasses. “You… work here?”

“Pfft!” Danny makes a happy noise, squeezing Matt’s shoulder. “Only when Ward and Joy need me. I’m CEO – on a technicality. Majority share, blah blah blah.”

“We’re meeting with you.” Matt nods his head in thought, desperately wanting to punch Tony for convincing him to tag along. “That’s—Yeah, that’s great.”

“Mr Stark, sorry!” Danny loosens the tie around his neck, straightening his back. He offers one hand to Tony for him to shake, the left remaining on Matt’s shoulder. Danny has a good handshake. Strong.

Curiously, it makes Matt’s stomach twist nervously.

“You’re Danny.” Tony smirks in his voice. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Mr Rand.”

“Danny’s fine.” He offers his arm to Matt, who folds up his cane. It’s difficult with his hands trembling – why is he so nervous?

Tony laughing under his breath doesn’t help as he takes Danny’s elbow, following the man to the elevator.

  


“Feel free to make yourself comfortable!” Danny chirps, spinning around in his desk chair.

Matt finds that _every_ chair has spinning capabilities and considers that this may be the most fun he’s ever had in one of Tony’s boring meetings – and that includes meeting T’Challa.

“You got a haircut.” Danny comments, stopping his motion to lean forward on the table. “It’s nice.”

Matt considers the warm feeling in his stomach for just a moment before reaching up to touch his coiffed hair. “Thanks.”

“He was pretty insistent about it, right, Strawberry?” Tony nudges him, amusement evident in his tone.

“Well, it was getting too long.” Matt hisses in his direction, then blushes when he turns his head back to Danny.

“I like it.” Danny comments with a smile, sweetness absolutely dripping from his words. 

Honey.

Matt almost leaps out of his chair at the new revelation. Danny smells like honey – among other things. Resting back in the chair, he thinks it probably describes him accurately. He’s complimentary – sweet, like honey.

Sweet? No, Matt.

He frowns at his own thoughts while Tony starts conversing about something or other.

Clint’s complimentary but Matt’s _never_ thought of him as ‘sweet’. What’s different about Danny?

Elektra wasn’t even sweet – she was fiery, like chili spice and passion.

_Elektra has nothing to do with this!_ Matt screams internally, fists clamming up. Something’s making him, well, antsy. Matt blames Danny and his horrible, sweet, gentle smell that makes him want to curl up in a content ball of warmth.

Stupid Danny.

“Matt.” Tony nudges his bicep, causing him to tilt one ear up in attention.

Danny’s heart flutters as he clears his throat. At this, Matt thinks he probably looks quite odd (an understatement) with his head lopsided in a puppy-like fashion, so he turns his face to Tony instead.

“Thoughts?” Tony asks absently, tapping the desk.

Thoughts. _Thoughts?_ Matt’s been thinking about that smell and…

“I got distracted?” Matt chuckles nervously.

Tony’s smirk tugs at his lips, just slightly. “About us working with Danny. On the energy programme?”

Matt blanches, barely able to push out words. At this point, he’s convinced that Danny’s scent is some kind of drug. There’s no other explanation.

“It’s, uh—Yes. Good idea.” Matt stammers, fidgeting. He turns his head to Danny, smiling somewhat professionally. “Stark Industries looks forward to working with Rand Enterprises.”

“Awesome.” Danny nods happily. He jumps out of his chair onto his socked feet, shoes abandoned. Padding over to the duo, he shakes Tony’s hand first.

Immediately nervous – his hands are sweatier than they should be – Matt tries to wipe his hands discreetly on his pants.

Luckily for him, when he stands up, Danny pats him on the back affectionately.

“And, hey, maybe I can give you my phone number?” Danny offers, his heart flitting in his chest.

Matt listens to Danny’s heartbeat for a moment before reaching for his phone. He hands it to Danny, offering for him to put in the number.

“Mine is saved under ‘Matt’.”


	6. Arm Placement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: KISSING BUT NO REAL SMUT

Tony doesn’t stop grinning, even when they get back to the tower.

Bruce and Bucky are watching some movie about squawking penguins when Matt slumps into the space on the sofa opposite them.

“We’re not going to talk about it?” Tony persists, rounding the couch. “Because I really want to talk about it.”

“Shove off, Tony.” Matt murmurs, getting up when Stark sits beside him.

“What’s he done now?” Bucky leans in, gesturing one thumb to the engineer, who throws his head back in a mock evil cackle.

“The CEO I was talking with today, well, Sugerplum got his number!” Tony gushes, grabbing Matt in a tight side-hug.

“So?” Bucky leans back, clearly disinterested, and focuses on the penguins again as they hop between rocks. “Pip drags home a new friend every other week.”

“ _So_ , the difference is…” Tony types into his phone, then shoves the thing in Bucky’s face, sing-songing. “This is Danny Rand, Matt’s cruuuush.”

“I don’t have a crush!” Matt’s mouth opens in protest. Then, as an afterthought: “I’m not gay, Tony!”

“So you’re bi? Because your ears as red as your hair.” Tony flicks some of his fluff for emphasis. “Plus you were adamant about prettying yourself up for this guy. He’s cute, by the way. I mean, the perm is a bit much but—”

“I don’t like men.” Matt growls, standing up. His hands ball into fists as he decides whether he wants to punch Tony or storm off. Either, at this point. Both?

“It’s ok if you do.” Bruce pipes up. “Tony’s bi.”

“No negativity from us.” Tony’s agrees, his smile fading. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I’m _not_ —I just like the way he smells, ok?” Matt groans, frustrated. “He just wants to be friends, that’s why he gave me his number.”

Tony, recognising how upset Matt appears to be, nods slightly. “Sure, I mean, I probably misread it.”

Matt hates the way his heart skips.

  


The last time someone actually _called_ Matt – on his _phone_ – was months ago, so he’s ignorant when his phone buzzes obnoxiously.

“Matt?” Clint lifts his head from the couch on their floor. Though, really, it’s Matt’s floor, now. “Your phone.”

“Yeah?” His head twists up suddenly, awoken from his daze. “Huh?”

He shuffles to the end of the couch, where his phone was left on the small table.

“You put it on mute.” Clint points out, helpfully. He flicks through channels on the TV, turning down the volume.

“Danny, Danny, Danny.” His phone chants as he turns up the volume.

Matt’s heart threatens to stop, shocked silent at the fact that _Danny is calling him_. Why is Danny calling him?

Matt scrambles to answer before it rings out, lifting the device curiously to his ear. “Hello?”

“Matt! Hey! Uh…” Danny pauses and there’s some shuffling in the background before he speaks again. “Can I be a total jerk and ask if you’re free right now? Super impromptu-like?”

“Now?” Matt frowns curiously. “I’m not busy or anything. I’m watching TV with, er, Hawkeye.”

Danny probably doesn’t know who ‘Clint Barton’ is.

“It’s just… You’re Daredevil and I have something to tell you.” Danny’s voice is growing more and more bubbly as time goes on, making Matt smirk. “It’s cool if you say no.”

“And leave me in suspense?” Matt sits up properly. “No way.”

“Awesome.” There’s shuffling again, then Danny exclaims into the phone. “I’ll text you the deets! See ya!”

Matt smiles at nothing in particular while Danny hangs up.

Clint clears his throat, prompting Matt to explain. In response, he shrugs, forcing the butterflies in his stomach to settle. “I made a new friend.”

  


Danny meets him near the dojo, halfway between Rand Enterprises and the tower.

His form is considerably sleeker, wearing some kind of suit. There’s a mask over his eyes, Matt judges by the trailing fabric at the back of his head, and Daredevil worries for just a moment.

“I left here, ten years old, on a jet with my parents. We never reached our destination. I lost my family in that crash, and I became the lone survivor. I then was rescued by monks and raised in a monastery, a much different life to what I had here in New York. I became the Iron Fist to help people, just like you, from what I hear.” Danny explains, then offers his hand out. He doesn’t narrate the action. “So, I’m Danny and I know kung fu. Hi-yahh.”

Matt waits a long moment, clad in only his original Daredevil costume, consisting of only his black pants and shirt. His black mask is wrapped tightly around his eyes. He considers the hand before inching forwards.

“I’m Matt. I have super-senses.” Matt takes Danny’s hand in his, shakes it once.

Danny grins broadly, gesturing to himself. “The green and yellow probably clash.”

The baggy trousers are held to Danny’s waist with a tight wrap and are tucked into his pair of tabi boots. As far as Matt can tell, he’s shirtless.

“You look great.” Matt smirk cockily, perching on the edge of the rooftop in a comfortable squat.

“Thanks!” Danny scoffs, stepping over to the edge of the roof. “I really missed this place, y’know?”

“Not really. I’ve only left New York once, last year.” Matt shrugs. He’s never had to miss his home. His father, the orphanage, those are a different story. As Danny sits beside him on the ledge, he tilts his head towards him, sniffing lightly. “You have nice cologne.”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t use any.” Danny scratches his head, releasing a burst of fragrance into the air. “It might be the incense I use? I brought it from K’un-Lun.”

“K’un-Lun?” Matt leans back, breathing in a mouthful of cool air.

“Mystical city, appears once a decade in the Himalayas. It’s a really long story.” Danny shrugs it off, staring up at the moon. “Nothing compared to being home.”

“Home.” Matt hums.

Danny’s heart flutters for a moment, pacing in his chest. His weight shifts before he leans slightly in the redhead’s direction.

“Matt?”

When he turns, Danny leans in. There’s no abrupt movement, just a gentle lean. Enough time to make his decision.

Kissing is easy, but placing his arms is, unfairly, what takes up most of his concentration. Danny’s lips are gently pressing against his own, exchanging the sweet taste of honey.

Something warm floods Matt’s chest, filling his mind and soul with a lightness that he could never dream to describe.

He immediately feels guilty and aroused. This is something he wants and, for some reason, that brings back phantom pains in his lower abdomen. But this is what he wants and, surely, that can’t be a bad thing. In fact, it feels really good.

Danny’s hands are high on his back, never venturing below his ribs, while Matt’s fingers trail through Danny’s thick curls – deciding that the perm is not too much. He pulls the mask free, moving his weight on top of the ninja, and throws it away. Danny leans back on the roof, kissing clumsily but earnestly.

Reciprocating, Danny tugs the mask from Matt’s face. Highly aware that his eyes are uncovered, Matt pulls back, turning his face.

His heart is racing, uncontrolled. Why does Danny have this effect on him?

"I don't want to think." He murmurs against Danny's lips. "I just want this."

Danny’s hands locate his face, directing his empty gaze somewhere near his neck. He doesn’t say anything, taking Matt’s appearance in for just a moment, and then he pulls Matt closer, peppering feather-light kisses against his lips.

Matt’s lips part, deepening the kiss into something more passionate. One of his hand draws down across Danny’s chest, tracing his pectorals and abdomen before pausing.

“Hotel?” Matt kisses along Danny’s jawline, breathing hot and heavy in the intensity of the moment. Danny’s heart immediately starts at a fast pace, ticking away. A grin grows on his face as he traces the muscles in Matt’s shoulders.

“Hotel.”


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT (UP UNTIL FIRST BREAK)

Getting a hotel room is surprisingly easy, especially with Danny Rand’s name footing the bill. It’s nothing extravagant – Matt can bear the cotton sheets – but it’s enough for the night.

“You’re–” Danny pulls away from their heated kiss to take a breath. “–ok with this?”

“Very ok.” Matt presses him against the door, pushing it shut. “I want this.”

Danny smiles when Matt travels his way along his collar bone in gentle pecks, slipping his hands under the black shirt. “You’re overdressed.”

Matt hums in agreement, placing another kiss before stepping back. He pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it, along with his watch, across the room.

Danny’s heart stutters as he notices Matt’s back. The trails of crisscrossing scars catch his attention enough to reach out, tracing a jagged, red mark.

“Don’t need your pity.” Matt clarifies sternly.

Danny wraps his arms around Matt’s waist, kissing the base of his neck. “I don’t pity you.”

There’s no discrepancy, so Matt leads Danny towards the bed.

Something in the back of his mind, an old part, worries about that. He sits on the end, pulling Danny down until they’re situated in a lying position.

“I haven’t done this in a while.” Matt murmurs, holding Danny’s shoulders to make sure he’s paying attention. “Be gentle.”

He makes a little noise, something timid, before scratching at his head. “I haven’t done this. Er, at all.”

Matt raises an eyebrow before nodding slowly. Releasing Danny, he feels the trail of kisses continue down his chest.

He’s done all the right things. If something goes _wrong_ , he can tell Danny ‘no’ or ‘stop’ and take it from there.

“Where’d you put the…? Um…?” Danny’s asking suddenly, drawing Matt’s attention back.

Matt gestures to the door, where a plastic bag is abandoned.

Danny hurries off, returning equally as fast. He settles the bag beside the bed as Matt props himself up on his elbows.

His warmth is centered mostly in his torso, blood flushing to his groin as he returns to the bed. Matt smirks at the nervous pace Danny’s heart is setting. Leaning back, he gestures to Danny’s pants. “Take them off.”

Danny pauses for a moment before awkwardly undoing the wrap around his waist. It takes a minute to actually take off his clothes but, when they’re off, Danny seems even more nervous than before.

When he moves to Matt’s legs, they both undress him completely, leaving the duo in nudity.

In all honesty, their state of undress feels more spiritual than physical.

Uneasily, Matt shifts into a kneeling position. Danny even seems confused until Matt bends over, situating himself between his thighs.

“Matt.” He breathes out, resting his hands on the redhead’s shoulders as warm lips press against his length, gently kissing and sucking.

Danny watches as his cock disappears past Matt’s lips, heat flowering across his abdomen at the sensation. Feeling slightly guilty, he moistens his hand with some spit and reaches down to Matt’s own arousal, gently molding his hand to his partner’s shape.

Matt pulls away, whimpering, and Danny immediately worries. “Did I hurt you?”

“It’s good.” Matt clarifies, smiling with a relaxed sigh. When his head lowers once move, Danny moves into a slow rhythm, stroking in one continuous motion from base to tip.

It doesn’t last long, however, because Matt is lying back on the bed, reaching for the bottle inside the plastic bag.

Within moment, Danny is pressing his length to Matt’s hole, gingerly pressing forwards.

“Slowly, slowly.” Matt reminds Danny when his hips start pumping back and forth. For once, a pleasant warmth is spreading through Matt, from his fingers to his toes. Danny continues kissing his chest while Matt explores his back, legs spread around his slim hips.

Matt’s face heats up in the moment, mind swirling in the sensations of honey and heat, struggling to make sense of either. Danny’s voice is gentle in his ear, compliments and commentaries alike. He’s talkative; Matt isn’t.

Nevertheless, it ends in a sensual burst of pleasure and the looming fatigue of sleepiness.

  


Matt wakes up slowly, his eyes fluttering open. He thinks for a moment, not quite sure where he is or what time it is. It’s warm and soft and safe, that’s all that matters.

Then the feeling of cotton sheets registers. The smell of sweat and salt.

Matt bolts upright, securing the sheets around his waist, then he freezes.

Danny’s asleep. Danny’s still sleeping. It’s ok. Matt can just leave, no problem. He doesn't have to make this a thing.

The urge to cleanse himself through a long conversation with his priest is one he’s ashamed of but one that remains prevalent.

Matt sits up, his legs weak as he twists them to the floor.

Mornings suck, he decides as he tries to figure out where he left his clothes.

After spending a good minute groping the floor with his feet and finding nothing, he decides it would be a better idea to wake up Danny and ask for his help.

Premarital sex and—No, even Father Lantom said that being gay isn’t a problem.

He’s not gay. Bisexual? Tony’s bi.

Frustrated, he rubs his head.

  


“Where’ve you been?” Clint asks sleepily as Matt shuffles into his bedroom. He doesn’t tilt his head but his attention drifts towards Clint, sleeping in his second bed.

Shrugging off his shoes, Matt walks towards his own and flops onto the mattress, not bothering to have a shower or even pull up his sheets.

“Had sex.” Matt murmurs into his pillows. “With a guy.”

Clint’s heart explodes in nerves, clearly not expecting such an honest answer.

“Wow, ok, that escalated quickly.” Clint mutters, sitting up in his bed. He yawns involuntarily before focusing on Matt once more. “Did you, uh—Was it consensual?”

Matt nods into the pillow. “Consensual; against my better judgement.”

Why does he feel like he betrayed his body?

“Does this mean you like guys?” Clint picks up his phone for a brief moment, checking the time. “Wait, it’s 4AM.”

“I left without saying goodbye.” Matt snarks, huffing dejectedly into his pillows. “I don’t want to think.”

Clint stares for a moment before leaning back in his own bed.

“…ok.” He states, staring up at the ceiling. “Gonna go to bed?”

Matt doesn’t answer and it speaks volumes.


	8. Pumpkin

Matt stands under the shower, water dripping down his face and almost preventing him from breathing. His stupor is a quiet one, involving an afternoon lying in bed, smelling like sweat and Danny.

Stupid, sweet Danny.

The honey smell, spicy and sweet, clings to his skin like oil, refusing to clean off, even with soap.

He’s barely spoken two words to the man.

But Danny was shelter, warm hands holding him close. He’s the innocence that Matt dragged into bed and corrupted in the dead of night. He doesn’t deserve someone like Matt, but his heart still aches and his fingers can’t bear the chill.

_“As far from you as I could.” Elektra’s breathing shuddered as she spoke, heart trembling as she and Matt sat facing each other on the couch._

_“And—” Matt’s brows raised in question but his words faltered. “And did you find whatever you were looking for?”_

_Her eyes dropped. “Mostly I found that I was alone.”_

In that moment, Matt didn’t understand. But, now, with this hole in his chest that wants for Danny to hold him and keep him warm, Matt might just understand what Elektra had meant. Why she had left him.

Because this feels like grief.

The door to the bathroom swings open as Clint pops his head in. “Bud, I don’t want you spending too much time in here.”

“I’m not going to hurt myself.” Matt murmurs, choking for a moment on a mouthful of water. He turns his head away, wiping his face clear of the wetness.

“Doesn’t mean I want you brooding, either.” Clint points out, leaving the door open as he returns down the corridor.

Matt shudders at the temperature change when he leaves the bathroom. He locates the towel Clint left out for him and wraps it around his waist. _It’s fluffy_ , Matt notes.

One ear has been tracking his phone all morning. Matt knows it’s wrong to expect Danny to call, after last night, but it doesn’t change the fact that he’s antsy.

Catching himself in the feeling, Matt swirls around and drives his fist into the mirror.

_He’s not gay._

He leans on the sink, heaving a controlled breath past his trembling lips. Why is everything so complicated when it comes to Danny?

 _It could be so easy_ , a corner of his mind whispers, _just let go._

Matt sinks to his knees, hands still gripping at the sink.

Hands are on his, inspecting the hot copper trickling from his split knuckles.

“Idiot.” Clint scolds him, moving into a crouch beside Matt. He takes a look at Matt’s face, just a glance, but it turns into a stare when he sees the tears gathering in his friend’s eyes.

“Why’d I leave?” Matt whines, ducking his head. “Why’d I…?”

“That’s a question only you can answer.” Clint rubs a hand over his head, slicking back his dripping hair. He tilts his head, looking into Matt’s eyes. “You got it baaad.”

Matt’s lips quirk slightly. His hands drop to his lap, where shaky fingers trace the cuts on his knuckles. “I don’t like men... I like Danny.”

“You don’t need to label it, Matt.” Clint looks at the doorway absently. “We just want you to be happy. Happy and safe.”

Matt nods slightly, lowering his head.

“Does he make you happy?”

  


“I know it’s not a confession day, but…” Matt shuffles at the doors to the church, Father Lantom standing several steps away.

“Let’s get some coffee.” Lantom pats Matt on the back.

They go to the same place as last time, several buildings down from the church. The doors open and a gentle warmth hits Matt’s face, along with the scent of pumpkin. He loves autumn, despite the cold, and his heart lifts at the prospect of a pumpkin latte. The gentle aroma tickles Matt’s nose, filling his head with a pleasant warmth.

“How are you, Matthew?” Lantom questions him as they sit at the bar.

“Premarital sex, Father. Please forgive me, for I have—” Matt starts but Lantom huffs, shaking his head in exasperation.

“Not this again.” Lantom turns to face Matt. “By this point, I don’t believe you need me to be your proxy to God.”

“It was—I mean, it was with a man, Father.” Matt clarifies, clearing his throat to soothe his voice.

“I see.” Lantom nods. Then, a moment later: “That changes things?”

“It’s not—Men can’t reproduce, it’s going against His plan.” Matt objects but Lantom shuts him down.

“The message of God is to love and to love one another.” He turns back to the bar, dropping his gaze. “It is okay to be gay. You are part of God’s design, no matter what others may think. You are normal and what you are called to do is to love and find a person to love. You think you’ve done this?”

Matt’s brow bunches as he struggles for some kind of response. “He makes me happy.”

“That’s a start.” Lantom smiles, patting Matt’s shoulder before lightly squeezing his arm in an assuring manner. “No one group of people has a monopoly on sin. God’s love is radical and felt through each of his creations.”

“Tough love.” Matt smirks weakly, clasping his hands.

“I suppose it is.” Lantom agrees, laughing under his breath.

“Can I take your order?” A cheery waitress approaches them with a notepad, patiently awaiting the classic demand for coffee that she usually gets at this time in the morning.

While Lantom orders an espresso, Matt ponders on the smell of pumpkin, wondering how it would smell infused with honey. Sweetness and spice.

“Can I get two pumpkin lattes to go?”


	9. A Thing

The second that Matt steps foot in the dojo, a blade meets his face before he can remove his shoes.

Holding up his left hand in surrender and the coffee in his right, he waits for Colleen to remove the katana. When she doesn’t, he swallows nervously. “I just want to talk to Danny.”

“Should’ve waited around until he woke up, then.” Colleen suggests, grip tightening on the sword.

Footsteps amble towards the door, then thump briskly in their direction. Paired with the pumpkin latte, Danny smells like a home cooked meal. Honey, baked bread, pumpkin spice, and herbs. Matt’s mind drifts to the thought of a warm house with steamy windows. Frost gathering outside while a family gathers under blankets.

“What’re you doing?” Danny demands, grabbing Colleen’s katana by the handle. Glancing briefly at Matt, his voice is clipped. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem.” Matt lowers his hands, then extends the paper cup to Danny, who eyes it suspiciously. “I want to talk about last night.”

“Why should I indulge you?” Danny sheaths the katana, walking towards the racks. He rests it against the metal frame.

Matt steps forwards, shifting his weight between his legs. “Because I’ve been regretting it all day.”

Danny’s heart jumps but he doesn’t betray any emotion. It clearly wasn’t what he was expecting. Considering Matt, he nods sharply. “Colleen, can you give us a second?”

“Seriously?” She asks, crossing her arms. When Danny nods, she huffs, spinning on her heels. She stomps from the dojo and into the street, leaving in one direction.

Danny scratches his head quickly, then sits on one of the floor pillows, staring at the wall behind Matt.

The redhead sets down the coffee beside Danny, then slumps onto another pillow, releasing a tense breath.

“My mentor raped me. As a kid. Last year, it happened again.” Matt murmurs, fiddling with the hem of his pants. “Sex with you was amazing, Danny, but it was intense and I just—I had to leave. I had to think.”

Danny watches him, not saying anything.

“I spoke to my priest, my friends.” Matt tilts his head up to the other man. “This is the first I’ve been with a man, since…”

“I had no idea.” Danny states, crossing his legs. His voice is back to its softness, its sweet words and warm tone. “Things could’ve been different if you told me.”

“I don’t want your pity—” Matt starts to argue but Danny leans forward, reaching for his hand. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his shoulders tense as shudders wreak his body.

“No pity. But we could have talked it out.” Danny amends, squeezing Matt’s hand, despite the sweat that seems to coat his palms. “Talked about any worries you had instead of running away. It could have been easier than this.”

“It was intense.” Matt pulls his hands away, pawing at his face.

Danny shuffles closer again, gathering Matt in his arms. “It was amazing.”

“Amazing.” Matt nods into Danny’s neck, fingers burrowing in his curly hair, pulling the taller man closer. Danny presses kisses to his forehead, using his thumb to wipe the streaks from Matt’s cheeks.

“I don’t want to be someone you have to repent for, ok?” Danny clarifies, pulling back to look at Matt’s face. “If you want to make this work, instead of running away, then we can make this work.”

There’s no need to consider. Danny’s warmth is spreading through Matt’s skin, each touch feeling like security. He finds a comfortable spot in Danny’s lap, nestling in. The ninja scoops him up in his arms, pressing kisses to Matt’s ruffled hair.

“I’m tired of running.”

  


“I’m sorry about Colleen.” Danny murmurs, sitting cross-legged across from Matt.

They’re both meditating, whilst really just examining the other’s technique. Matt, himself, is amused by the idea that tranquillity can become a competition.

“We don’t really have anyone else, so she’s protective.” Danny pipes up again.

Matt, unable to help himself, makes a ‘pfft’ sound as he bursts into laughter. Danny’s eyes open, a curious smile on his face. “What?”

“You talk so much.” Matt stands up, stretching his back. Danny reaches out, prodding his hip and eliciting a squeak from the redhead.

“You’re just quiet.” Danny accuses.

“We’re _meditating_.”

Matt hears Colleen’s footsteps returning to the block but, before he can say anything, Danny pipes up. “That’s Colleen coming back!”

Pouting, Matt turns to Danny. “You can hear her, too?”

“I've been trying to focus my chi to heighten my senses.” Danny explained. “Some of the previous Iron Fists were better, but I'm getting good at hearing. Smell is difficult.”

“Interesting.” Matt hums, then frowns. “I should probably get back to the tower.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I kept you late.” Danny gives a lopsided smirk, hopping to his feet.

“It’s no trouble.” Matt smiles, slipping his hands up Danny’s chest. He feels warm arms pull his waist closer and, soon enough, lips are pecking at his own, caressing and sucking.

The smell of sweetness almost overwhelms him, so he pulls away before it’ll become too difficult. Danny, politely, removes his hands from his back and takes Matt’s instead, smiling innocently.

A smile tugs at Matt’s lips as he listens to Danny’s hummingbird heart. He nods, grinning. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

Danny picks up on the bad joke and even laughs along, grinning like an idiot.

“Later.”

  


Tony’s waiting for Matt when he returns to the tower, reclining on his couch. He carefully doesn’t say anything, even if his heart demands an answer.

Matt carefully sits beside Clint, who gives him an apologetic expression, most likely due to Tony’s visit.

“Danny and I are—” Matt looks for the right word. “—a thing.”


	10. Introductions

Matt is crouched in his cubby hole at the very highest point of the gymnastics studio. Hitting his hand on the wire, he concentrates on the sound waves that echo back at him from the ceiling and walls. The drop could easily kill him. Tony’s ‘nannybots’ – flying gauntlets – are stationed, ready to grab Matt if he falls.

There’s no chance he’ll fall.

“Right, Matty, this is a training exercise but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to be reckless.” Clint calls from 70 feet below.

Matt tilts his head, sheathing his billy clubs. The wires twist at one end, dropping. Now, the gymnasium consists of only platforms, no ropes to run across.

“Ready?”

Matt holds out his hand, presenting a thumbs-up.

“In 3… 2… 1… Go!” Clint shouts and Matt dives from the platform, tossing his billy club for the nearest platform. It catches the underside of the support beam, dragging Matt with the cord. He hits a platform at 50 feet up, then promptly tugs his club free from the railing.

The next jump goes badly. Matt swings but his grip hesitates on the club. He falls early, dropping ten feet to a platform below. He hears the bots rushing through the air but his hand grabs for the platform he hits, clinging to the edge. His head hits the surface, knocking a tingling feeling into his spine.

Matt huffs, scrambling onto the ledge. Without his club, he limps to the edge of the platform and flips into a forward somersault. He hits the next platform but something in his foot causes pain to blossom up his leg.

One of the hovering bots wraps around his arm, while a second joins it on Matt’s opposite shoulder. They steadily lift him into the air and lower his body to the ground.

When released, gravity seems to hit him all at once. He wobbles on his feet, then drops down to his knees, barely catching himself with his hands.

Bruce runs through the door while Clint moves him into what feels like a seated position.

“Listen.” Bruce’s doctor voice speaks to him. “Can you tell me your name?”

Matt doesn’t speak, purely because everything is being dragged downwards. Lying down seems impossible when Clint keeps trying to hold him upright.

“Can you tell me your name?” Bruce repeats but he really just wants to follow gravity and lie down. When Bruce motions for Clint to release him, and the archer leaves him be, Matt slumps onto the floor and breathes into the floor.

His ear is aching. Pulsing with blood. The whole room is spinning and Matt’s body shows up as static, fizzing nerves not quite sure what to do.

“Matt?” Bruce asks, lifting up his head, looking for any injuries. “Matt, can you hear me?”

Matt _can_ hear Bruce, distantly. His body is a much larger focus in the moment.

The redhead nods vaguely but his head is aching, so he’s much more thankful when Bruce stops asking questions and turns him on his side.

  


“Very good, now shrug your shoulders.” Bruce has his hands on Matt’s shoulders, giving him a cranial nerve examination.

Matt, quickly bored and feeling _fine_ , pushes up against Bruce’s hands.

“Great.” Bruce removes his hand and takes a step back.

His nose lifts unexpectedly at the smell of honey, his head turning towards the door.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Stark?” Danny mutters along the corridor, his feet working at a fast pace.

Matt smiles affectionately, his lips quirking up as he tilts his head towards the door. Despite this, he reaches for his glasses and puts them on, clearing his throat.

“Matt!” Danny steps into the room. His sandals are flopping against the floor. “You have a concussion? Are you alright? Is he alright?”

The kiss is certainly unexpected. It’s not especially sultry, just a peck on the lips, but Danny’s never met the other Avengers, just Tony. It’s been a couple of weeks filled with late nights in hotels and the occasional rooftop conversation, but no formal introductions. It’s another one of those ‘things’ Matt finds himself trying to wrap his head around.

“I’m almost done.” Bruce replies in his usual voice. “Matt, can you stick out your tongue for me?”

When he does, Bruce makes sure it isn’t drifting to one side, then nods in approval. “Everything seems to be fine.”

Danny fluffs up his hair as a punishment, then finds his hand. Highly aware that Bruce is present, though, Matt twists his fingers free awkwardly. Danny pauses, then stuffs his hands in his suit pockets.

“What happened?” He questions, frowning mostly because Matt’s usually quite affectionate. Physically, if not communicative.

“I fell in the gym. Hit my head.” Matt reaches up to fix his hair absent-mindedly. “You didn’t have to visit, I’m fine.”

“I’m sure you are.” He drawls, gently reaching for the gash on the side of his head. It’s small but, never the less, Danny cups his hands around the wound.

Matt grunts when a warm pain starts pulling together his flesh, weaving together like the interlocking strands of a rope.

Despite himself, Matt’s lips turn up when Danny places a kiss against the sensitive spot on his scalp, claiming it to be “all better”.

Bruce doesn’t comment, though his strong heartbeat peaks in what must be curiosity, too brief to be anything but.

Breathing in deeply, Matt figures he’s not getting out of this situation. “Danny, this is Bruce Banner. Bruce, Danny Rand.”

Danny eagerly offers his hand to shake but Bruce only eyes it uneasily before turning away.

“Brucie’s having a not-so-good day.” Tony explains, hurrying over to lightly pat Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce shifts his weight away from Tony but he does allow Tony to briefly rub his shoulder.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Bruce supplements.

Danny bows his head respectfully, then flashes a grin. “Same to you. Matt’s told me all about you guys.”

“Good things, I hope.” Tony scoffs, reclining against the table Matt’s sitting on.

Matt scoffs at Tony, shoving his arm. “The best.”

“Well, you should come downstairs and meet everyone properly!” Tony claps his hand and, before Matt can tell him how annoying he is, he tells Jarvis to collect the Avengers in the communal room.

  


“What’s wrong?” Danny steps into the kitchen, where Matt has been hiding.

He’s leaning against the counter, trying to block out the sounds of Tony telling the others that “Danny’s here”.

“Nothing.” Matt sighs into his hands, protesting with a huff when Danny gathers him into a hug, holding his waist as he looks at Matt’s face expectantly.

“You look upset.” Danny presses a chaste kiss to his neck, slightly swaying to entice Matt into his comfort zone. “You don’t have to, but I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

“It’s Tony.” Matt mutters, resting his head in the crook of Danny’s neck. “I didn’t want to do this right now.”

“Is this because I’m male?”

Matt sighs into Danny’s warmth, breathing in the sweetness of honey and spices. “Maybe. I don’t know – what’re they going to say?”

“You’ll never know if we don’t try.”

Danny smoothes Matt’s hair, running his hand through the red locks. Matt’s forehead creases as he closes his eyes. His hands rest on Danny’s chest, his right hand pulling the man closer by his lapel.

The martial artist chuckles lightly into his hair, pressing another kiss against his head. “Matt, they’re your friends. I think they’ll be supportive, h’m?”

“I guess.” Matt shifts, then finds the underside of Danny’s jaw, pecking lightly at the bare skin.

Danny rubs his back and Matt takes his hand, urging him towards the living space.

Here they go.


	11. Ok

“If you dare hurt him…” Bucky’s looming over Danny, metal hand clasped around his neck while the others (Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Sam) sit quietly, watching.

“Bucky!” Matt tugs his hair, just as Bucky is describing in great detail just _what_ he’ll do to Danny if he does anything of which Bucky doesn’t approve. “Put him down!”

“Pipsqueak, I’m b—” Bucky starts but Matt grabs his ear, squeezing and pulling. Bucky drops Danny, wincing as Matt tugs him away.

“Sorry.” Matt shrugs at Danny.

Danny seems amused, wrapping his arm around Matt’s shoulders. Matt shuffles under the gazes of his friends, but there are no raised heart rates, no signs of anger or disgust.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Clint hurries in through the elevator, Dice walking calmly by his side while Lucky tugs towards Danny, sniffing and slobbering. “Lucky was—”

“Sick.” Matt shifts behind Danny, using him as a shield between the smell of wet grass and dog vomit. Danny’s hair is a refreshing burst of honey that makes the air less putrid.

Danny squeaks and hurries towards the golden dog, regardless of the stench. “Oh, look at _you guys_.”

He squats, filling his arms with Lucky’s furry body. Dice sniffs his arm hesitantly, rearing back when Danny offers his hand.

“It’s ok, Dice.” Matt shuffles over. Then, to Danny: “He doesn’t like his fur being ruffled.”

Danny starts petting Dice in long strokes, which entices the dog to wiggle into the man’s arms, tongue flitting out in precise licks.

“He’s just like you.” Danny pokes Matt’s leg.

Frowning, he runs his hand through the curly fluff of his boyfriend’s hair. “Danny, Clint. Clint, my boyfriend, Danny.”

“You’re Clint!” Danny stands up eagerly, because he’s a hyperactive goofball. He grabs Clint in a tight hug, then releases the archer, scratching his head. “Awesome to meet you.”

“Likewise…” Clint eyes Danny carefully, then glances at Matt. “Will you be joining us for the movie night?”

Danny glances to Matt, too, who reaches down to stroke Dice’s fur.

  


“Matt’s mentioned you’re a superhero, too.”

Daredevil is curled in Danny’s lap, toying absently with the wooden beads around his neck. They smell nice, but not in the same way Danny does. The beads are earthy and old, like incense.

“Iron Fist.” Danny explains, punching out his fist. “Kung Fu master. Hi-yahh.”

Matt snorts in amusement but Danny just fluffs up his hair in response.

“You’d like T’Challa.” Matt points out. Martial arts. “Let me think: Black Panther, Echo, Deadpool…”

_Elektra._

Matt stiffens. His heart lurches as Dice starts whining and he rushes to his feet, swiftly walking from the room to the elevator.

Danny watches quietly as Matt leaves, then sits up.

“S’ok, Dice.” Clint pats the howling dog, lessening the dog’s whines into uneasy whimpers. He sits, snorting out a sigh. Looking up at Danny, Clint smiles sadly. “Don’t worry.”

It doesn’t soothe Danny’s urge to follow and, when the elevator returns to their floor, he hurries inside before anyone else can even think.

  


Matt’s really making him work for it, Danny thinks as he looks at the wall of wires and platforms. He starts on the rope ladder, which brings him to about 10ft high, then flips from platform to platform.

The last jump is the hardest by far.

Closing his eyes, Danny takes deep breaths, feeling the air travel into his lungs. Just like his chi, the oxygen travels all through his body. With his back to the long void, Danny focuses on his chi, moving it from his root, his very base, to his chest, where the energy tingles along his arms and explodes out of his hands in a terrific burst of energy. The boost is enough for him to jump to the other side, landing on wobbly feet beside his partner.

“Hi.” Danny breathes, a little worn out after all of the flipping and freerunning.

“I keep freaking out, don’t I?” Matt winces, huffing. “I can’t imagine it’s very attractive.”

Danny smiles at his pout, then crawls through the little entryway. He crouches across from Matt, studying his face closely.

“How can I help?” He settles on. Matt doesn’t reply, so he shifts onto his knees and takes one of his shaking hands. “I have your back; I care. You don’t have to talk to me, just tell me how I can help.”

Matt smiles, eyes glistening behind his red, circular glasses. “This is just overwhelming, y’know?”

“It’s new.” Danny admits, tracing complex patterns on the back of Matt’s hand. He seems to like it as a distraction, so Danny continues drawing dragons and fighting stances with his fingertip. “I think it seems to be going well, don’t you?”

Matt shrugs, catching Danny’s fingers. He toys with the bones, curling and unrolling his fingers in turn. “I guess so. My last relationship didn’t end so well.”

“Does that make you nervous?”

Matt looks up, laughs silently with his head against the wall. “It makes me scared.”

Danny shuffles closer, abandoning Matt’s hand in favour of holding his face lightly. He presses a light kiss against his forehead, then holds Matt against his chest.

“You smell like honey.” Matt’s voice is muffled by his shirt but no less audible.

“You smell like nothing.” Danny sniggers, messing up his hair. He sits, straddling Matt’s lap so they can be face-to-face. “Do you dip yourself in antibacterial gel or something?”

“I smell lovely.” Matt pokes his chest accusingly. “Clean, unlike some people.”

“I’m so offended.” Danny laughs, pressing his lips to Matt’s. His mouth opens to reciprocate and they share a heated, passionate moment that leaves Matt struggling for air in the end.

“Not—Not today.” Matt breathes against Danny’s lips. “I can’t—I don’t want to—”

“That’s ok.” Danny assures him. He gingerly removes the dark glasses, placing them carefully to one side. Matt ducks his head, hiding his face, but Danny lifts his chin up. “Matt, that’s ok.”

It’s finally ok.


	12. Pillow

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Matt offers, yawning into the back of his hand. He, Danny, Clint, and Bucky gathered on Matt’s floor to resume their movie night after the others fell asleep (sometime during _Princess and the Frog_ ).

“I’m staying the night?” Danny sits up, shaking himself awake.

“If you want.” Matt shrugs, standing up. He whistles at Dice, who lifts himself up and chases along the hall after his owner. Danny soon does the same.

“Ooh, I get to wear your clothes.” Danny smirks, inspecting Matt’s bedroom as he steps inside, closing the door. “Shirt and socks? Like those girls on TV?”

“Firstly, I wouldn’t know what _those girls_ look like. Secondly, you’re not a girl.” Matt points out, patting his bed. Dice hops up, curling into a comfortable ball. Matt strokes the dog’s fur while Danny starts looking through his drawers.

“Sweats are in here if you…” Matt trails off, pointing absently to one of the drawers, when Danny opens his wardrobe. Awkwardly, he scratches his head.

“Can I be a bunny?” Danny gasps, rummaging around in what quickly became his onesie closet. “You must have a rabbit one in here. Wow, there’s so many!”

Matt’s cheeks light up. “Tony thinks it’s hilarious.”

“Can I wear one?” Danny seems to have found something of interest. He blinks rapidly (Batting his eyes?) at Matt, who responds in a put-upon sigh and a nod. “Awesome.”

Matt smirks, already in his sweats. He sits on the bed beside Dice, who rubs his furry pelt over Matt in an instant. Soon enough, his cheek is being licked. A paw even hits his shoulder.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to stay.” Danny pipes up, zipping up the front of the onesie. Frowning, Matt asks for an explanation. “Well, this is the first time I’ve seen your bedroom. And you haven’t slept over at mine, though I do have a sword-ready roommate…”

“Don’t you want to stay?”

“Of course I do, Stupid.” Danny sits beside him on the bed, watching Dice for a moment before returning his gaze to Matt. “Now guess what I am.”

Matt huffs, reaching up his hands to Danny’s head. He gropes the hood to find two round ears. “Bear?”

“Close. Kinda? I don’t know if it’s a bear.” Danny admits, then smirks. “I might have a tail. You’ll have to find out.”

Matt sticks out his tongue. “Red panda.”

Danny, clearly dissatisfied, crosses his arms.

“I cooked chocolate cake in that one with Sam.” Matt points out, lightly sniffing the air. “Still smells like cocoa powder.”

“You’re mean.” Danny pouts, then stands up. Matt does, however, stand up as well and take Danny by the waist. His hands slip just a little lower that the martial artist’s back.

Triumphantly, Danny grins and kisses his cheek. “Knew you still loved me.”

Matt stiffens, slowly stepping back. It takes a second for Danny to realize, but he also straightens up in surprise. “I mean, um…”

“We don’t have to talk about it.” Matt heads for the door, slipping out of his room, but Danny chases after.

“I really think we should. I mean, I—Matt, slow down!” Danny follows Matt into the living room. Thankfully, he manages to trap Daredevil in the kitchen.

“Matt, I do. I love you.” Danny says, splaying his arms and legs out so Matt can’t slip through the doorway. “You don’t have to say it back. Just, I love you, ok?”

Matt listens hopelessly for a moment before nodding his head. “…thanks.”

“No problem.” Danny clears his throat, awkwardly.

Matt considers Danny and the stupid way he’s splayed across the doorway, then sighs. “Yes, just don’t make a big deal about it, ok?”

Danny’s heart flutters, already too excited for his own good. “You love me, too?”

“That’s making a big deal about it.” Matt wiggles his finger. “But, yeah.”

Danny squeaks, throwing himself at Matt. He hugs the life out of him, filling his nose with that sweet smell of honey that he can’t resist. His chest immediately stops drumming anxiously.

“You’re such a romantic.” Matt murmurs against his neck, which only makes Danny more excited.

“You say that as if it’s not a compliment.” Danny says, but Matt covers his mouth.

“You’re a sap.” Matt murmurs affectionately, then recoils when Danny licks his hand. “Ew, ew, ew!”

Danny cackles, keeping his hold on Matt’s waist so he can’t run off.

He’s not affectionate with words. Matt has a simple way of understanding who he loves. Danny is the man who dresses in his onesies, licks his hand, and tells him it’s ok to snuggle instead of having sex. That’s what Matt loves. Words are unnecessary.

Danny’s a sap.

“I will throw you off the roof!” Matt pouts, wiggling away from Danny’s looming tongue. “Dice, bite the bad man.”

His dog pitter patters into the kitchen, watching Danny threaten Matt with the ickiness of his wet tongue. Not being helpful in the slightest.

“You kiss me all the time, you weirdo!” Danny accuses, laughing as Matt scrambles into the slowest, most awkward roll he’s ever seen. Even Die seems unimpressed.

“That’s different.” The redhead claims, flipping onto his hands. With lolling legs, Matt walks on his hands to the couch, where he flops onto a sleeping Bucky and Clint. The thud of his body on theirs is enough for them to wake up, protests ready. “Avenge me.”

Danny snorts as Matt pretends to die on top of his friends. He’s a pretty bad actor.

  


Danny’s chest has been giving Matt a headache with all its frantic beating. So, when Danny starts grinning, Matt prods his hip. “Go to sleep.”

“I’m too happy.” Danny explains, stretching out his arms. The movement jostles Matt’s head, so he sits up and aims a glare near Danny’s chest.

“You’re the worst pillow.”

“Good.” Danny shrugs. “You have lots of pillows. I’m extraordinary.”

Matt grunts, moving onto one of said pillows. “If a lumpy pillow is what passes as extraordinary, I’d much prefer boring.”

“That hurt. In my heart.” Danny laughs, placing Matt’s hand on his chest. The redhead wiggles closer, resting his chin on Danny’s bare chest. After all the effort he went to with the onesie, Danny ended up sleeping in his underwear because _everyone other than Matt seems to think it’s summer_.

“Is that a scar?” Matt asks softly, his fingers trailing across the odd skin. It’s smelly and raised, just slightly.

“No.” Danny runs his hand over his partner’s head. “It’s a tattoo. A mark.”

He takes Matt’s index and middle fingers, placing them on his chest. Slowly, Danny works his way around the outline of the shape.

“Lizard? Dragon?” Matt questions.

“Every Iron Fist has one.” Is the explanation. “Just a dragon silhouette.”

Matt’s heard enough about K’un-Lun to last him for the rest of his life. _Danny won the blazing power of a dragon's heart, power that he now carries within himself._ It’s not especially interesting and it doesn’t make a great deal of sense to someone who hasn’t experience it, but Matt listens because he’s a good boyfriend.

“Sounds pretty.” Matt comments dryly, tracing the inky skin. “Is there a tattoo parlour in K’un-Lun?”

“No, we, ah… We just get it.” Danny admits. “I’m not sure how.”

Matt nods absently, then lifts one leg over Danny’s waist, straddling him. “Danny?”

“Uh-huh?” The blonde questions, eager when Matt presses his lips against his warm cheek. He smiles sweetly, keeping his hands on Matt’s upper torso.

“I really like you.” Matt hums, pressing kisses along his jawline. There’s some stubble, noting that he hasn’t shaved. Wondering if he would like it better or not if Danny had a beard, he peppers kisses in a line to Danny’s lips, where they share a passionate kiss, lips parted.

“Even if you’re a bad pillow.”


	13. Leap Frog

Matt wakes up surprised because, ok, Danny is in his bed and it’s pretty early in the morning so Matt’s senses aren’t working and he forgets there’s _someone in his bed_

“Ow!” Danny moans when Matt elbows his arm.

“Danny?” Matt murmurs sleepily, then yanks his arm back, much more alert to the sound of Danny rubbing his arm. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s fine.” Danny grins through his yawn, pulling Matt back into a lying position. He wraps his leg around Matt’s knees, effectively trapping him in a hug. “Where’s the fire?”

“In my bladder.” Matt mumbles, then jerks his head away when Danny touches his scalp. His hair shifts against the sensitive skin, scraping against him like tiny knives. “Don’t—Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.” Danny releases Matt slowly, allowing him to slip from the covers. He walks along the wall, trailing his fingers across the surface, until he reaches the door.

Danny sits up, inspecting his strewn clothes. Ignoring them, he wanders along the wall to where he remembers the kitchen was located. Admittedly, he’s not a good chef, but perhaps Matt would appreciate eggs? If they have any, that is. Danny makes great eggs.

“Not a sight I expected this early in the morning.” A dry voice comments from the island. Whipping around, Danny grimaces at the sight of Hawkeye. Standing in his underwear in front of his boyfriend’s best friend is not a great way to start the day, he’ll agree.

“You’re…” Danny mumbles, for lack of anything to say.

“I stay on this floor, yeah. Help with Matt’s nightmares. Plus, I’m only here every other month.” Barton points out, looking Danny over critically. “Are you good for him?”

“I…” Danny’s really lost for words. His near-nudity is a hurdle he’s struggling to pass in this conversation.

“I’m no Matt, but I’ll know if you’re lying.” Clint rounds the island, grabbing toast from a silver breadbin. He shoves four slices in the toaster, then turns to examine Danny. “And if you think the Devil’s scary… Are you good for him?”

“I’m trying.” Danny offers, awkwardly wishing that he wore boxers instead of briefs in this moment. Or, y’know, _anything_.

“Try harder.” Barton steps forward. Danny holds his own, watching the archer, albeit nervously. “Matt deserves the best. Better than you, better than anyone. So try your hardest and, when you think that’s good enough, try harder.”

“I love him.” Danny states, clearing his throat.

“Show him.” Barton turns when Matt walks into the living space, an eyebrow raised.

“Stop threatening my boyfriend.” Matt shoves Clint playfully, then grabs all four slices of toast from the toaster, clearly, from the man’s expression, Clint saved two for himself.

“Thanks, Clint!” Matt smiles teasingly, sitting at the table with his small pile.

Danny doesn’t move, thinking carefully. Hawkeye and Matt have a dynamic. Clearly something treasured, it’s what Danny strives to have.

If the Avengers are Matt’s family, what does that make Hawkeye? Clearly he’s the most important to Matt.

Thinking carefully, he wanders over to the table.

  


“You have to meet Team Red, Foggy and Karen, T’Challa, and the X-Men, namely Charles.” Matt tells Danny, sipping his coffee. “If you hear the name ‘Wade’, don’t engage without backup.”

Danny frowns, nodding curiously. “I can do that.”

“We’ve alerted Thor but I have no idea when he’ll arrive.” Matt huffs, prodding Danny’s chest. “See what you’ve started?”

“I’m sorry that I was worried after you hit your head and went cuckoo.” Danny scoffs, pecking a kiss against his lips. Matt moves closer, taking hold of Danny’s collar, pulling him closer.

“Let’s keep it PG in here.” Bucky murmurs as he steps off the elevator. “Been in the gym today?”

“An hour on cardio this morning.” Matt clears up, his fingers tapping along the heated ceramic of the mug. “An hour meditating.”

“I hope Blondie wasn’t distracting you.” Bucky jerks a thumb at Danny, who politely doesn’t respond.

“Stevie thinks you should rest today.” Bucky continues, spinning around the chair beside Danny, straddling it so he can face Matt with his arms resting on the backrest. “You’ve been pushing yourself.”

“Because I’m trying to get back in the field.” Matt’s brow creases. “That’s what the sparring session is for, so why should I stop?”

“You’ll be out soon enough.” Bucky narrows his eyes, gives a brief glance at Danny. Turning his head back to Matt, he clears his throat. “Pipsqueak, Tony thinks it’s a good idea to call Charles. Get him to visit.”

“Fuck.” Matt breaths, abandoning his coffee in favour of standing up. He steps away from the island, taking several steps into the living space before stopping.

“Just as a precaution.” Bucky reminds him after a moment.

“I don’t need therapy.” Matt grinds out, reaching up to run his hands through his hair. He counts off on his fingers: “I’ve been sleeping fine, I’ve been sleeping on my own for months—”

“Yeah, you look hunky-dory.” Barnes scoffs. Danny’s brow creases as he debates whether or not he should intervene.

“Because I’m angry, Bucky. I’m in peak condition and I’m waiting around while people are _dying_.” Matt snaps. Growling in frustration, he rubs at the growing ache in his forehead. “ _Fuck this_.”

“Matt?” Danny jumps to his feet when the redhead storms into the hall, towards his bedroom. “Matt, are you ok?”

“No, I’m not.” He grinds out. “ _Apparently_.”

“Well, let’s just take a minute and think about—What are you doing?” Danny watches Matt strip his clothes. Matt rakes around in his cupboard, yanking free his red suit. Danny huffs, crossing his arms as his boyfriend starts dressing in the costume. “You’ll kill yourself if you go out in this state. You know that, right? That this is _a really stupid idea_.”

“I’m aware.” Matt tugs on his boots, then turns and stomps past Danny. “And I don’t care.”

Following, the blonde shakes his head. “Well, I’m not letting you kill yourself without supervision.”

  


“Matt! Matt!” Danny shouts after the ninja. “Daredevil, would you just slow down?”

“If I slow down, people die.” Matt grinds out, dropping onto a lower roof.

“If you take stupid risks and get yourself hurt, people will die, Matt!” Danny grabs his arm, spinning him around. No amount of scowling can intimidate Danny, especially when he knows Matt is really just a big – albeit, angry – puppy. He stands his ground, keeping a secure hold on Matt’s lower forearm. His voice softens as Matt’s head tilts away, mouth creasing into a frown. “Namely, yourself.”

“Danny, I can’t—You don’t hear them, every single night.” Matt growls, shaking his head.

“Not buying it, Horns.” Danny crosses his arms, freeing his partner’s arm. “Pick a better excuse.”

Matt turns around, navigates down a fire escape. A gazelle-like bound takes him to the next building and up the adjacent fire escape. Danny follows, his heart starting to thud angrily.

“You know, I expect you to make this up to me!” He shouts across the rooftop, huffing as he leaps to the second building.

“You didn’t have to come.” Matt stops again, his feet hesitating.

“No, I didn’t. That tell you anything, Idiot?” Danny walks around Daredevil, standing in the path he seems to be adamant on taking. He sidesteps when Matt makes a feeble attempt to walk around him.

Matt seems to watch him, with the way his masked face tracks Danny’s movements with its dark, unfeeling eyes.

“What if someone… gets hurt.” Matt paces himself through the words, turning his face to the sun. “Because I wasn’t there to help.”

“Like how you were hurt?” Danny probes, a little tired of the foreplay. “You don’t want anyone else to be raped, is that it?”

Matt’s head nods slightly.

“People get hurt, Matt. You can never save everyone. You’re trying so hard, and you’ll get there, but you need to take care of yourself and _not run across roofs with a death wish._ ” Danny exclaims. He lightly shoves Matt’s arm. “Doesn’t this sound like something you should discuss with, er…?”

“Charles.” Matt fills in, then sighs uncharacteristically. He stomps around, pacing back and forth a couple of times, then the tension seems to release from his shoulders. “You’re mad.”

“Hell yeah, I’m mad.” Danny scowls. “Like I said, you’ll make it up to me.”

Matt’s silent for a couple of moments. Danny moves his eyes to the sun, squinting in the bright light. He turns back to Matt, reaching out to tap his arm. “Let’s do a lap, then head back. Deal?”

Matt looks up in surprise. “You’ll let me?”

“Matt, I hardly think I could _let_ you do anything, you’re so stubborn.” Danny lightly shoves his arm, smirking. “We’ll take it slowly.”

Matt scowls.

“Stop huffing.” Danny pecks a kiss against his lips. “Or you’re never going to keep up!”

Danny bolts off immediately, running towards the next rooftop before Matt can register the shift. Smirking, his feet start following in Danny’s direction. The edge of the rooftop is seven stories up. The wind brushes against the gaps in his mask as he races for the edge, breathing in a lungful of fresh air.

Billy club in hand, Daredevil makes the leap.


	14. Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT (UP TO FIRST BREAK)

“You feel so soft.” Matt murmurs into Danny’s chest. From anyone else, it would be weird but Danny just thinks of it as Matt finding comfort in his smell, skin, etc. If Matt’s comfortable with Danny, that can only be good.

“Is this you making it up to me?” Danny laughs into Matt’s hair, fingers working through the fluffed-up waves.

“This is for both of us, I’ll make it up later.” Matt sucks the light skin of Danny’s neck, a dull pain making his face light up red, blushing as bright as the newly forming mark on his neck.

“You want this?” Danny double-checks. It makes Matt smile, grinning against his shoulder. He grazes a hand along Danny’s waist, across his hip to his groin, cupping the blond’s manhood.

“I want it.” Matt whispers against his ear, moving his bare leg over Danny’s lap, entangling them in the bedsheets as Matt straddles him. Danny’s head rests against the wall as Matt starts kissing his way down his chest, sucking and nipping teasingly. “You smell aroused, you know. Hot and bothered.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Danny breathes, his eyes flitting to the redhead. His briefs are pulled back, revealing his erection to Matt, who takes him in his mouth.

Matt gives the best blowjobs. Danny can’t quite help smiling smugly at the feeling of Matt all over him. The cat who got the cream.

His tongue grazes the head of Danny’s length, no doubt tasting him in embarrassing scrutiny.

Matt pulls away, bringing his mouth back up to Danny’s chest, making him whimper at the sudden lack of friction.

While the ninja keeps himself occupied groping Danny’s chest, the other man slicks his fingers with lube (awfully difficult to screw the cap back on when one’s hands are oily).

“Eager.” Matt chuckles, clearly not complaining. He draws his undercarriage against Danny, grinding against his lover until Danny finds his ass, gently squeezing one cheek before pressing two fingers against his tight hole.

“Danny, Danny, stop.” Matt presses his hands against the dragon-bearing chest, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Matt, I’m sorry, just relax and I’ll take—” Danny stammers, retracting, but Matt opens his eyes and pouts.

“No, I just want to change position.” Matt objects, tapping his forehead against Danny’s shoulder like an affectionate feline.

“You’re sure you want to keep going?” Danny asks, watching Matt roll over onto his back and lie with the soles of his feet against the mattress.

“I’m enjoying myself.” Matt’s grin hesitates. “You are, too, right?”

“You have no idea how much fun I’m having.” Danny murmurs, cheeks alight.

Matt shakes his head, gesturing impatiently with a pointed wiggle of his hips.

“Thank you.” Matt whispers, resting his hands on Danny’s shoulders when the man moves between his legs. Danny looks up from his area of attention and examines Matt’s face.

His comfortable smile is enough to spur Danny on, slipping his fingers into Matt then, after some preparation, his stiff cock.

“Ah.” Matt grunts, wincing. “Stay still for—for a second.”

“’Course, Love.” Danny leans forward, planting a kiss on Matt’s scrunched brow, evening it out. He restrains himself from moving, no matter how much he wants to because Matt’s squeezing but Matt said _no to moving right now_ so he concentrates on the rest of Matt.

“You’re beauuuutiful.” Danny fawns, training the fingers of his left hand along Matt’s chest. More muscular than Danny – at least in the upper body – there’s a certain appeal he finds in the sharp edges. Danny is slimmer.

“So are you.” Matt makes a small eye roll and Danny thinks it’s a joke at first because Matt can’t see him, so he laughs it off but Matt holds his face in place, aimed at his own, and frowns in concentration. “I don’t need to see you to know that.”

There’s no explanation for how Danny felt when he started talking to Matt. Sure, he’s attractive so sue him if he just wanted a date, but then Matt started chasing him across rooftops and bragging about his better hearing and competitively meditating. Danny’s heart was on fire.

Coming to New York had given him a sharp readjustment that he didn’t necessarily want, but needed. He’s no longer a child.

K’un-Lun extended his childhood with mythical tales of fantasy and the unknown, but life is so much more than adventure. Life is filled with moments like Danny and Matt, huddled together on his old rooftop – because the “view is familiar” – eating cheap ramen and not saying very much, suits dawned and ignored in the sweet silence.

However, Matt feels like an adventure. Matt feels like a challenge, a goal, a world of opportunity. Matt’s his quest and his companion.

“Danny?” Matt asks underneath him, reaching a hand up to his chest. “I like it when your heart does that.”

“I love you.” Danny whispers, asking for the ‘ok’ before he starts moving his hips.

“You, too.”

  


Matt slumps over to the left side of the bed – Danny just couldn’t argue that first night when Matt had buried himself in covers and started snoozing peacefully; the left is now Matt’s – and closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep immediately. Danny, smiling, rips the covers away and rushes into the en suite before Matt can throw his pillow.

“I’m running you a bath!” Danny calls, always forgetting he doesn’t need to.

Matt does make an appearance at that. He shuffles into the bathroom, toes curling up at the cool floor, and slumps against Danny, delightfully naked.

“You’re gross.” Danny prods him, grinning.

“Shuddup.” Matt retorts through a yawn, slowly adding more and more weight until Danny is practically holding him up. His strong arms are clasped around Danny’s neck, clinging on so he doesn’t fall down. Otherwise, his body is limp.

“Matt, you need a bath, don’t fall asleep.”

He pokes the man’s waist, causing him to make a sudden “Nya!” noise and scramble to his feet.

“Come in the bath with me.” Matt objects when Danny turns to the shower.

“Matt, the bath is tiny and I love you but I also love leg room.”

Danny reaches into the glass cubicle, turning on the shower head and soaking half his arm in the process. The water is frigid, making the hairs on his arms stand up, so he stares at it for a couple of seconds before Matt’s hands tug at his arm.

“Danny, I need you to come in the bath with me.”

The blonde turns, examining Matt. His hands don’t leave Danny’s arm, cold fingers clasped around his bicep. His head turns when Danny looks at him, but the man doesn’t miss the slight shake in his shoulders.

His hand reaches into the cubicle to turn off the shower.

Guiding Matt to the bath, he adds some cool water to even out the temperature to something palatable.

“Sit in, I’ll be right here with you.” Danny explains, sitting at the side of the bath on the furry mat while Matt steps into the water.

His hand immediately goes for Danny’s, clasping tightly as Matt sinks into the water.

“You’ll—You’ll get cold.” Matt chokes out, facing the adjacent wall. He doesn’t turn to Danny.

“I’ll sit here for hours if you want me to, Matt, days.” The blond reaches for Matt’s hand, which trembles when Matt hears the truth in his heart. "Y'know, as long as we have enough food."

He seems to be holding back, so Danny shifts onto his knees and wraps his arms around the ninja, holding him close.

Matt’s lips tremble as he pecks a kiss against Danny’s chest.

It’s happened before. Sex can be overwhelming. Danny’s there, however, to hold his partner and just be there until the tears stop and it starts feeling good again. Matt nestles against the heat of his body, warmth flooding both his chest and his limbs, only the latter from the bath water.

“You're my favourite, Danny.”


	15. Public Outings

Danny finally returned to Colleen’s dojo, back to his own home, after lying on the bed, yet again in one of Matt’s V-necks and sweats.

“I should probably start wearing my own clothes again.” Danny had murmured into Matt’s chest. “I’d hate to be putting you – or Stark – out.”

“You smell better in my clothes.” Matt commented, not quite a protest.

And Danny had left Matt, which gave him five days to mope and train relentlessly before showing up at the dojo in a new suit. Instead of being dragged by Tony, Matt had done the dragging, pleading for help in buying a nice suit.

Stark had simply told every clerk in his midst that “he has a hot date” as payment. For some reason, it was pride that swelled in his chest, not embarrassment, at the doting. Matt doesn’t think about that.

But, standing in front of Danny in the suit, Matt’s cheeks are bright. His palms are sweaty on his cane and he suspects he’s overdressed but Danny’s heart is fluttering and Matt’s having a _heart attack_.

“Should I be wearing a tie?” Danny winces awkwardly but Matt shakes his head, glad for something to say.

“No, no, I’m sure you look,” Matt’s throat clears, “great.”

He certainly smells great. The honey aroma is tinted with fiery peppers, most likely from Danny’s last meal, and Matt’s finding himself more nervous than he expected to be.

“Oh, God, just go already. This is painful to watch.” Colleen murmurs, cringing as she finishes off her dinner, something meat-filled and fatty.

“ _Shut up._ ” Danny hisses, but herds Matt out regardless.

The redhead twists the strap of his cane while Danny makes some gesture at Colleen, then pulls over the sliding door.

“So, our first public… outing.”

  


“Did you shave?” Danny leans in after the maître d' seats them in a private booth. Matt reaches for his chin, trailing his fingers over the clipped hairs. Trimmed, not cut down.

“Yeah…” Matt murmurs, shuffling. There had been a few shocked heartbeats at the sight of the two men but it’s something he’s trying to ignore. He’s done this before with clients and it was no problem, why should the fact that he’s on a date make things any worse? After all, the night is probably going to end with something a lot more fun than paperwork.

“You really went all out for me, huh? You know I wasn’t _really_ mad at you, right?”

Danny’s voice makes Matt turn his ear from the other tables back to Danny. “No, I know.”

“Good. Because, if I was mad, fights shouldn’t be solved with material things like that. An argument needs to be talked out or it’ll never end.” Danny reminds him. He likes Matt a lot – they should have a healthy relationship. “Speaking of which, if there’s anything you need to talk about just now…”

Matt blushes, ducking his head. He nudges his folded-up cane on the seat beside him absently.

“Matt, Love, are you nervous?” Danny leans in again, reaching for his hand. It’s clammy and he immediately feels horrible when Danny notices.

“Matt.” Danny breathes, grinning. “We’ve been on dates before, you don’t need to be scared.”

“I’m not _scared_.” Matt protests, focusing on Danny’s hand playing with his. “I just want this to go well.”

“It’s going well.” Danny shuffles around the booth to sit at Matt’s side. His fingers trap Matt’s chin, then Danny leans in to peck his lips sweetly. Danny breathes hot air against his lips. “The bowtie is cute.”

Danny tugs lightly at is tie, grinning at him.

Thankfully, the restaurant isn’t crowded, so there’s less chatter that Matt has to suffer through. Their table is across the room from the small platform, where five people are playing smooth jazz.

He began his customary check of the table; cutlery wrapped snugly in a cloth napkin on the left, a crystal wineglass on the right in front of him, a small glass beside it for softer drinks, generous room for plates, a silky tablecloth, and, in the table’s spacious center, two molten candles frame either side of a fragrant rose.

Gently inspecting the rose, Matt recognises that the flower is cut short enough that any sighted person can easily see over it at their partner.

“Awesome, they have tofu.”

Matt’s head lifts, a moment before confusion crosses his face.

“What?” Danny looks up, tilting his head. “You know I’m vegetarian, right?”

“You didn’t tell me.” Matt points out, then scans the braille menu with his fingertips. The aromatic restaurant is bustling with scent trails, rich and delicious. “Is the menu ok for you?”

“Flaky mushroom and gruyère tarts.” Danny reads off the menu, then smiles innocently. “You picked well, no worries.”

Matt smiles, ducking his head when Danny nudges his foot under the table.

“What’re you in the mood for, Matt?” Danny peeks over the table at Matt’s own menu, as if it gives an indication of what he wants. “They got all kinds of fancy stuff.”

Fancy stuff, Matt mulls over in his head. Matt beckons Danny with his hand. The blonde furrows his brow, but leans in. Matt presses his lips to the unsuspecting set of lips, laughing when Danny makes an amused noise.

  


Under nightfall, Danny chases ahead of Matt, snatching a daisy from the grass. He presents the flower to Matt, bowing with one arm outstretched.

“Milord.” Danny takes his hand, kissing the knuckles loudly.

“You’re a doofus.” Matt giggles along, stomach full with a warm meal and sweet wine. Despite Danny being perfectly sober, his goofy mood seems to bring him to Matt’s level.

“I’m your doofus.” Danny scoffs, reaching up to plant the tiny daisy behind Matt’s ear, however the flaccid thing flops onto the ground below.

Danny makes a pathetically sad noise, so Matt presses him against a nearby lamppost, pressing their lips together hotly. Danny doesn’t stop laughing, relaxed and tipsy despite having nothing to drink.

Matt thinks Danny has a tipsy personality.

“You’re amazing.” Matt murmurs against his lips, pressing their bodies together.

“And you’re freezing.” Danny pulls back, taking Matt’s frosty fingers. He covers them with his own, breathing hot breaths onto their hands.

Matt smiles, ignoring the distant sounds of the park. Birds, an over-abundance of squirrels, two men conversing far left, the light breeze against the trees, and the flickering buzz of the overhead streetlights.

“Do you have a circulation problem or something?” Danny’s rambling about his cold hands.

_“I don’t want any trouble.”_

_“Then empty your pockets. Slowly.”_

Matt bolts, leaving Danny is his dust without a second thought. He chases towards the heated bodies, flaring in the cold night.

Daredevil jumps, kicking his target square in the back. A fresh bullet fires into the air, past the civilian, grazing a tree in its path. There’s a scuffle, hands grabbing for the gun.

Matt’s been out of commission for a while, so the thief gets the weapon in his hands and aims at Matt, who is suddenly aware of how stupid he’s being.

Daredevil grabs the gun over the assailant’s hands, twisting it away from his head but it discharges beside his ear.

His hearing dims immediately but, in such close range, it’s easy to throw the gun to one side and twist the bastard’s arms behind his back, pressing his face into the concrete.

He did it.

_He did it._

“Idiot!” Danny slaps his head, lightly enough to not hurt. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” Matt frowns, smiling despite himself.

_He did it._


	16. Honey

“What were you thinking?”

Matt lifts his head from Danny’s warm chest, blinking tiredly in the direction of Tony’s voice. “Tony?”

Danny hurriedly tugs up the sheets over them both to make sure they’re covered fully. Matt grunts in objection at the shift, mourning the loss of his comfy spot on Danny’s chest.

“You almost got shot in the head, Matt. You’re out of commission.” Tony growls, his heart pacing. “I’m really pissed off, right now, if you can’t tell. Cap wants to talk to you, too, so get your ass up.”

Matt yawns, shuffling out of the warm bed dejectedly.

“Put some clothes on, for God’s sake.” Tony hisses, turning his head away. “Conference room, communal floor.”

Figuring any argument will surely come later, Matt ignores Tony stomping out of his bedroom.

“As much as I love seeing you—” Danny manages a short string of words, that is, until Matt yanks away the duvet and steals his sweet-smelling pillow.

Danny’s hair must be made of honey.

Danny grabs him in his escape to the bathroom, clinging like a baby monkey to Matt. His arms conceal his chest, strong and secure. The very thought of safety stops Matt for a long moment, just standing still with Danny wrapped around his torso.

“Love?” Danny whispers into his neck. He kisses lightly against Matt’s skin, then nuzzles the warm spot with his cheek. “Should I let go?”

“Honey.” Matt dubs Danny, wiggling so he can reciprocate the embrace. Danny chuckles, every breath dusting his skin, and plants another kiss.

  


“Murdock.” Steve addresses Matt as he ambles into the meeting room, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweats.

The soldier spreads sweaty ripples of odour throughout the room, causing Matt to pause in his movements, nose twitching.

“How are you today?” Steve asks first, probably something Tony told him to do. It seems unlikely, considering his mood, but Clint left to see his family and Bruce – well, that seems less likely. He’s not the type to consider subtlety.

Despite the mystery of Steve’s intentions, Matt shrugs in response. “I’m not about to press a knife to your throat, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“Sometimes I do.” Steve tells him, clasping his fingers. “But not now. No need to be defensive, I’m only worried.”

“Right.” Matt perches in one of the wooden chairs, tucking up his knees to his chest. He’s in the seat facing Steve, across the table.

Matt respects Steve, but he’s certainly not a friend. To some extent, Matt recognises the other man as too naïve for his liking.

“I won’t beat around the bush – you’re temporarily off the bench. Fieldwork is limited to street-level crime and you must be in no less than a pair.”

Matt nods, not quite happy as he probably should be.

“Right.” Matt echoes.

This is what he wanted. This is good.

Matt kind of wants to press a knife to someone’s throat.

“Murdock? Matt?” When Matt ignores Steve’s pestering, he hears the other man talking to Jarvis instead. Matt’ll just sit here. Here is good.

Here doesn’t seem to be good enough because now someone else is pestering him.

“…the largest thing I’ve ever seen. Red like fresh blood, Matt, he was breath-taking. Imagine a massive snake with thin wings, wreaking havoc and spitting fire in your face.”

Matt tilts his head, considering the image.

“Shou-Lao the Undying. His face was wide, more like a lizard than a snake. Wide jaw, flat head.” Danny rambles on, close to his head. “He had, uh, flaps of skin. On his head, just around his skull, and two antennae-like things. Small teeth for his mouth, but thin, like needles. And he moved so quickly, snapping every two seconds. Super inconvenient. So I plunge both of my hands into his molten heart and now I’m a lamp. End of story.”

“Click.” Matt mimics, pressing his finger into Danny’s chest. Instantaneously, sweet smelling vapours surround him, centering his fists. Matt locates the hands, lifts one to sniff lightly at the skin. It’s much stronger now.

“Matt, are you upset about what Steve said?” Danny prods his shoulder, then taps along Matt’s arm with his free hand.

“What if I’m not ready and it was just… a fluke?”

“Then you can take another break.” Danny strokes a hand over Matt’s fluffy hair. “No-one’s asking you to hunt down Kingpin. You’ll be ready one day but you’ll never know if you don’t test yourself.”

“You don’t like talking about Shou-Lao.”

“I don’t like bragging. It was a big deal in K’un-Lun and people liked to remind me of that.”

Matt releases Danny’s hand, slumping forward onto the table. The wood grates on his cheek, but not insufferably, so he turns his head in Danny’s direction. “I like having you in my bed.”

Danny makes some goofy giggle, trailing his hand through Matt’s red hair.

“Not like that.” He murmurs, eyes moving somewhere near the table’s surface. “You should stay.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Danny pauses, leaning back. “Would—I mean, this is Stark’s tower, would he…?”

“Good point. Let—Let me ask Tony.” Matt agrees. “But would you?”

Danny smiles, reaching over to squeeze Matt’s hand.

  


“G’way, I’m still mad at you.” Tony grumbles, hearing Matt wander into his workshop. Jarvis always lowers Tony’s music for Matt (and sometimes Bruce), alerting his presence.

“Really mad?” Matt approaches Bruce’s workbench, smiling over at the busy doctor.

“Mad enough, Strawberry.” Tony’s voice becomes softer as Matt starts with Bruce’s interesting jars, tapping the glass of each one. “Doin’ ok?”

“I’m happy.” Matt expresses, turning to Tony. Bruce’s attention grows; he twists to face Matt and Tony in mild interest, mentally recording his progress in his work.

“I think I’m happy.” Matt clarifies. “I want Danny to live with me.”

“That’s fast.” Tony comments, walking halfway to Bruce’s desk before stopping to lean on the wall. “You’re ready for something like that?”

“I like Danny.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And Danny likes me.”

“Yeah.”

“I want to spend all of my time with him.” Matt explains as if it’s nothing, tapping along Bruce’s desk without a single concern. Tony frowns, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, Scarlet, but there’s more to it than that.”

Matt lifts his head, tilting it to one side. He stops the tapping and fully considers Tony. “Like what?”

“Like… I don’t know, you haven’t been dating for very long.” Tony huffs, gesturing emptily. “How do you know you really like him?”

Matt frowns. He tilts his head back, then smiles.

“Danny’s heartbeat does this stutter in the morning. Like he’s surprised.” Matt explains, sitting upright. “Then he blinks a couple of times, looks around—”

“Matt, what are you talking about?”

“Sometimes he looks at me for a little while and he relaxes a little.” Matt smiles lightly. “And he always smells like honey, even though he never eats it. Almost like he’s just made of honey and a little bit of spice, but not too much.”

“Matt.” Tony sighs.

“And he’s really nice to me, Tony. He makes me feel good and happy and warm. I like him. He likes me. And it seems really easy with Danny.” Matt explains, standing up to face Tony. “Why should I wait to be with him? I love him.”

Tony looks at Bruce, then nods, raising his hands. “Yeah, yeah, ‘Berry. As long as you’re happy.”

“We’d be happy to have Danny in our family.” Bruce agrees easily.

Matt taps the jar beside him a couple of times before giving a triumphant smile.


	17. Just A Sting

“No, no, no, no, no.” Matt chants, scrambling for Danny, clutching at his arm with all his might.

“Are you scared?” Danny teases, wrapping two arms around a wiggling Matt. The other man squirms, twisting out of the embrace in an effort to keep Danny between him and Bruce.

“Matt, do you want to get the flu?” Bruce asks impatiently, waving the dreaded needle around. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Matt lurches around Danny, pushing the man forward as his shield when Bruce advances.

“I’ll hold your hand.” Danny offers, laughing despite the situation.

“Don’t want it.” Matt mumbles against Danny’s back, cowering in what he figures is the safest place in the room.

“Why not?” Bruce sighs, dropping his looming hand to one side.

“Claire stabbed me.” Matt accuses, popping his head up to rest on Danny’s shoulder warily, one cheek nuzzled against his joint.

“With a needle?”

“Couldn’t breathe. Broke three ribs. She stabbed me with it, here.” Matt indicates with one hand, grimacing all the while, before cowering behind Danny’s safe back.

“You had a pneumothorax?” Bruce asks mildly, then rounds his flat, padded worktop, patting the surface. “Matt, I promise it won’t hurt as much as a needle chest decompression. I’ll be very gentle.”

Danny tilts his head, nudging Matt’s in a very convincing way. Hesitantly, the redhead creeps towards the table and sits on the furthest end from Bruce, ducking his head. One ear tracks his movements until Bruce sits beside him, very slowly.

“Now, Matt, it’s going to hurt a little, but just a prick. I’ll clean your arm, and then give you the shot.” Bruce explains, gloved hands creeping around Matt’s bicep.

“It’s uncomfortable.” He claims, edging off the table. Danny rushes over, catching Matt’s hand before he can escape.

“Matt, Love, what’s your favourite meal?”

Matt feels Bruce start to clean his arm and he knows exactly what Danny’s doing and it’s not going to work.

“Ch—Um… I don’t…” He stammers, flicking his head from side to side, frantically tracking Bruce’s hands. He’s not doing anything.

Yet.

“Chilies and rice, h’m?” Danny pesters him again, running a hand through his hair to nudge the orange fluff out of the way. “Tell me about your favourite chilies.”

“Carolina reapers.”

“Yeah, they’re your favourite.”

“Red ones. Wrinkly.” Matt screws up his nose.

“They look like tiny brains.” Danny agrees and Matt laughs, because he’s right, but then Bruce eases the needle into his arm and ruins it all.

Matt’s right hand closes on Danny’s like a vice, tugging his arm closer. He chuckles lightly, petting one hand over Matt’s head.

“That’s not my vein.” Matt accuses, slightly angry, when Bruce struggles with his arm. Danny ignores the squeak in his voice with a fond smile.

“They’re stubborn.” Bruce huffs, hesitantly taking the needle out. “I’ll get a tourniquet.”

Matt, completely terrified by this point and not exactly sure what to do, grabs the needle from the metal bowl in which Bruce left it and jabs the stupid thing into his arm, squeezing the stuff into the first vein he finds, a throbbing pulse creeping beneath his skin, and promptly earns himself an angry “Matt!” from the doctor.

The tugs the needle free, darting to his feet and past Danny where everything turns not quite right.

  


“Wakey, wakey, Sleepyhead.” Tony singsongs, far too close to Matt’s ear, when his eyes open. He jolts upright, clutching at his arm as if to check it is still there. It is.

“You passed out.” Danny says, with a stern note as he glares at Stark. Smiling down at Matt, he grins. “Always a flare for the dramatic.”

“I’d rather have the flu.” Matt whines, resting his head against the soft plush of the couch.

“You are the weirdest.” Tony shakes his head, crouching (as Matt discovers) right beside him, watching in amazement.

“Why are you here, Tony?” Bruce pouts from Matt’s kitchen, bringing the younger man a glass of water.

Matt accepts eagerly, reaching for the cup and drinking gingerly.

“Well, actually, your—Matt, someone must have been nearby when you two had your date.” Tony gestures between Danny and Matt, then stands up. “And Pepper’s been hounding me because she’s got magazines hounding her and I wanted to know how you’d feel about going public.”

When Matt doesn’t answer and Danny simply stares, unhelpfully, Tony waves his hands. “I won’t make you do anything. It’s just, not everything is good and it would, maybe, help to get ahead of the curve. After everything with the trial…”

“People think I lied.”

“People are shit, Strawberry.” Tony states, grabbing Matt’s face in his hands. “I just want you to tell them that, if that’s what you want. I’ve got a friend over at Talkably—”

“The blonde one? Likes cats?”

Tony clears his throat. “My _sleepovers_ will be at hotels from now on.”

“Anyway, he’s hosting this week and he’s really nice. Won’t bother you with questions if you don’t want them. Nice and chill.” Tony looks over at Danny. “If you guys don’t want to go public, though, we can keep this quiet.”

“Actually, I had been meaning to speak to you about this.” Danny confesses. “My PR rep called me a few days ago.”

Matt lowers his head, rubbing his fingers together in thought.

“We don’t have to, Matt.” Danny makes clear, moving to sit on the arm of the couch. “Your choice.”

“Let me think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Matt being really uncomfortable with the feeling of a needle piercing him. :P
> 
> And we all know how talk shows go for Matt...


	18. Talkable

“Danny.” Matt nudges his boyfriend with his elbow, Dice sitting comfortably on his left foot. “Do I look pretty?”

“Very.” The man chuckles, watching crew members scuttle around backstage.

“Tony said we’ll be playing games?” Matt asks awkwardly, twiddling his cane.

“Yeah, they do stupid games on the slow. 5-minute things.” Danny assures him, patting his shoulder heartily. “You’ll be great and, if you’re not, no-one cares.”

“People care.” Matt points his head at the sound of the live studio audience, their relaxed heartbeats only making his own race. “They care.”

“I don’t care.” Danny pulls him close, in one of the warm side hugs Matt loves. “Neither do your friends or anyone who matters. Or Dice, Dice doesn’t care one bit, do you, Boy?”

Dice doesn’t respond because he’s on duty, meaning he’s a Serious Dog right now. His owner seems unhappy, so Dice is on alert to bite or lead or pull away from his own punching fists if he has to. Dice will keep his owner happy. After all, the man gives him food.

“Guys!” Cody – the blond cat-lover – rushes towards them with an eager smile. “Cody Sawyer, nice to meet you both! I’m a big fan.”

“Likewise.” Danny smiles, presenting his hand to shake.

Matt’s not in a touching mood but he gives an awkward wave that might betray the fact that he’s trembling with nerves.

“Loving the suits.” His light laugh trills and the redhead finds comfort in the honesty in it.

Since Matt was a little anxious, Tony treated him to a shiny, red suit and a matching green one for Danny. Matt’s loving it.

“Matt’s idea.” Danny claims, grinning.

Dice is even dressed up in his Devil-dog jacket, which is bright red and black, matching Matt.

“Aw.” Cody chuckles, clapping his hands together. “Well, I just wanted to make sure everything’s ok, you know? Never too late to back out.”

“We’re good.” Matt grinds out through his teeth. He can do this and he is doing this.

“Alrighty, then. The first segment will just be chatting, I’ll ask a couple of questions about you two – Stark said you checked the list?”

“That’s right.”

“Well, I’ll be keeping to that but feel free to go off topic if you’re comfortable.” Cody runs a hand through his hair, shrugging. “You two are all anyone wants to talk about, we’ll make time.”

Matt blushes and they leave it at that.

  


“So everyone has seen this picture of Daredevil fighting crime, am I right?” Cody addresses the crows, then leans on his desk, looking in Matt and Danny’s direction. “And now we hear rumours that Danny Rand and Matthew Murdock are dating…”

Matt runs one hand over his dog’s head, settling Dice when he insists on licking Matt’s hand, keeping him distracted from Talkable, the chat show.

“It wasn’t quite our first date, but it was our first public date.” Danny explains, placing his hand on Matt’s.

“Danny likes freerunning – parkour – as much as I do, so we bonded a lot over that.” Matt explains, blushing to the tips of his ears.

“As vigilantes, it must be a lot easier dating each other – easier to understand that kind of lifestyle.” Cody nods along.

“It’s always difficult seeing someone you care about get hurt.” Matt frowns, then smirks slyly. “Hearing, in my case.”

Danny laughs under his breath, reclining against the sofa.

“I think we’re both pretty thankful that we have very similar fighting styles, similar moral codes that we uphold. Matt’s a little tougher than I am, albeit, but it’s easier when you agree on the work.” Danny answers, then flexes his fingers. “And that I have healing properties – God knows the kind of scrapes you get yourself into.”

“Danny.” Matt complains, huffing.

“What?” Cody frowns curiously, a slight smile still there.

“He hates it when I blasphemy.” Danny squeezes his redhead’s knee. “Sorry, Love.”

“I’m Catholic.” Matt reiterates to complete the story.

“And I’m Buddhist.” Danny shrugs. “We’re making it work.”

“Wow, I see.” Cody nods. “You say you’re making it work?”

“Danny has a right to his beliefs, just as I do mine. Sometimes our opinions differ but, I mean, I don’t care if we pray at different times, to a god or to no god.” Matt’s eyes flick to one side, absentmindedly focused on nothing in particular. “A big part of Buddhism is meditation, which I already do in my spare time.”

“Competitively.” Danny teases.

“You do it wrong.” Matt pokes out his tongue, only for Danny to copy him.

“You do it in a sensory deprivation tank, Weirdo.” Danny teases, making Matt giggle to himself, tickling his dog’s chin.

“Sounds like you’re both getting along well.”

“We’re moving in together.” Matt states because, yes, this is a new thing for him and, yes, he’s very excited.

“Don’t you live with the Avengers?” Cody asks curiously, reaching to drink from his mug.

“Yes and no. I have my own floor.” Matt explains. “Everyone does. I’d go crazy if I lived that close to everyone else.”

“Banner’s pretty quiet.” Danny reasons but Matt sighs unhappily.

“It’s Tony and his suits.”

“True.” Danny laughs, then crosses his legs. “But you love his coffee.”

“Sweet, sweet coffee.” Matt moans in agreement.

From somewhere across the room, Matt can hear Natasha laughing from her station by the back wall. Both she and Steve are posted and prepared for any possible complications, as per usual.

“Now, I am aware that you haven’t spoken to the press since the hearing…” Cody starts because Matt told him this was ok. It’s totally ok.

“No, I haven’t.” Matt agrees. Danny reaches for his hand somewhat protectively. “I was trained to fight in my preteens. The first time I fought someone other than my mentor was at age thirteen – she didn’t fight and I was supposed to teach her a lesson. It’s been difficult to wrap my head around the situation; when an imposing authority figure who taught you to stop being human, who made you a weapon, is punished, it almost seems unreal.”

“Sit, Dice.” Matt scolds when the dog yowls and paws at his knee. Matt frowns when the dog growls at him.

“Whoa.” Danny holds Dice down when he starts circling and howling.

“Steve.” Matt presses the comm. in his ear, listening for any kind of report. No reply.

Matt stands up, listening with one ear to the crowd.

It’s when Danny grunts in pain that Matt registers what happened.

A thin knife is cutting into his shoulder, purposefully weakening his left arm. Matt gestures for Cody to go but the idiot just kind of sits there in shock.

Matt dodges the second blade, hearing the source seem somewhat shocked near the emergency exit.

Ignoring the screams from the crowd, Matt grabs the mug from Cody’s desk and hurls it towards the intruder, not expecting the man to shatter it mid-air with another knife.

“Bullseye!” Comes the sadistic cackle from across the room, throwing what seems to be a playing card in Matt’s direction, it cuts into his hand, not deep, but enough to distract him, Danny, thankfully, blocks the incoming knife with his glowing fist, breaking the steel with a well-aimed punch.

Matt somersaults over his partner, smashing one fist against his forehead, enough to concuss his opponent. Danny watches on silently while Matt slams the man’s face into his knee, bursting open a river of blood from his nose, and continues until the body falls limp, not quite lifeless.

He prods at the neck for a pulse then, satisfied that there is one, he turns to Danny, bloodied body in his left fist.

“I think we may have a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up! Now I only have one more day of college ( next Monday, one two-hour class to attend) until Jan 10th so I'm free to write lots of fanfic! I'd love to hear feedback on what we think of Danny and Matt (especially Danny, since he's new). Let me know in the comments <3


	19. Guilt

“I’m going to kill you.” Lester Garrett, as “Bullseye” has recently been identified as, breathes in Matt’s direction, slamming his fists on the glass containment unit SHIELD organised to have placed in the Avengers tower. A temporary holding situation until they can arrive to deal with the situation.

“Why?” Matt frowns in the direction of the glass, gritting his teeth when a cackle meets his ears.

“Becauuuuse… I. Want. To.” Lester states bluntly, then throws his fists against the glass walls.

Matt paces back and forth. He knows that this man, this vile man, has a recognisable scent. Matt’s never met him. That, he’s sure of.

Yet:

“I’m going to stab needles through those fucking eyes of yours and watch them dribble down your face!” Lester screams against the glass, face pressed so the beading sweat of his forehead is smeared over the translucent surface.

“I’m gonna kill you, just for laughs.” Lester says seriously, his words a breath of rancid air. “Because I don’t like your face.”

“Anything?” Romanoff appears over his shoulder, watching through the glass at the agitated prisoner.

“Seems like irrational homicidal tendencies.” Matt admits. There’ve been no patters to his speech in the last twenty minutes or so, just random threats involving stabbing or cutting. Lester seems to have a thing about impaling.

It’s when Lester makes some fairly vulgar comments about stabbing Natasha in the gut that Matt loosens his tie, huffing out a deep breath.

“Go see him.” Nat doesn’t look over her shoulder to watch Matt’s face relax but the instant relief is evident.

Matt gives her shoulder a brief touch – Natasha’s not a hugger – and mutters his thanks before stepping in the direction of the elevator.

  


“ _…Matthew Murdock, local ex-lawyer and crime fighter, alongside Danny Rand of Rand Enterprises this afternoon. The footage aired almost immediately with no editing from Talkable Studios. Footage did, however, have to be cut for our viewers but, wow, Frank, what would you say about a man like that? What he did, it was…_ ” A female voice chats over the television to her co-worker. Due to the nature of their location, Danny was taken to the nearest hospital with the Avengers on guard. In a few hours, he will return to the tower after it can be made sure that ‘the coast is clear’.

“ _Which one are you talking about? Murdock certainly is something else. I see why he’s called the De—_ ”

Danny mutes the TV, pointing the remote at it with his right arm.

Matt stuffs his hands in his pockets, figuring his sweats and hoodie are dressed up enough for a hospital. 

Clint’s in one corner, his bow (crossbow, not his usual compound) at the ready. He was nice enough to stay with Danny while Matt returned to the tower, investigating their situation.

Matt had wanted to beat some sense into Lester but, in all honesty, the man’s endless and pointless tirade drained him of any worthwhile fury.

“I’ll be outside, Bud.” Clint stands, patting the redhead on his shoulder on the way out.

Matt approaches the hospital bed, his fingers trailing, without their typical curiosity, across the frame. He pauses at Danny’s side, head cocked with one eat to Danny despite the fact that he refuses to aim his face at the other man.

“You should get that checked out.” Danny reaches for Matt’s hand, inspects the thin slice from his wrist to his knuckles.

Matt distastefully scowling as his fingers pinch the rough, cotton bedsheets. He turns his head to the far wall, farther from Danny’s direction. “They’re for you.”

Danny glances down at the flowers in Matt’s hand, slightly inclined to indicate they were the subject of conversation but not exactly presented in hand. White, poppy-shaped flowers in a small bunch, bound in a rubber band around the stem.

“I don’t have a vase but, I don’t know, I thought it was a good idea…” Matt trails off, lowering his hand.

Danny takes Matt’s hand, drawing him closer. When Matt doesn’t exactly cooperate, Danny kisses his knuckles instead. “They’re lovely, thank you. We can find a vase somewhere.”

“I didn’t know what you liked.”

“They’re beautiful.”

“Probably die soon, anyway. Would a bear have been better?”

“Matt.”

The redhead drops the flowers unceremoniously on the bedside table, running a hand over his forehead. First the flowers and now his ears are ringing with the noises around him – rooms of sick patients in every direction.

“This is my fault.” He breathes.

Danny shifts, pulling Matt’s arm, guiding him to sit on the bed with his good arm. “Hey, I take night-time adventures, too. My chi’s replenishing. I’ll be fine in a couple of hours.”

The aforementioned man seems no more consoled.

“Love, what’s the matter?” Danny wiggles into a more upright position, resting his hand on Matt’s back. Rubbing slow circles seems to alleviate some of his stress because his shoulders relax, even if his eyes remain trained in the adjacent wall’s direction, avoiding Danny behind the red sunglasses.

Matt hesitates, searches with his hand for Danny’s knee, and squeezes lightly. He takes off his glasses, seemingly needing something to fiddle with in the moment, and lowers his head to his lap.

“Matt, this isn’t your fault. Don’t be silly, you couldn’t have expected this.” Danny scoffs. “You don’t know him, do you?”

“No, but… If I trained more, I would have been able to see him there before—Stick was right, I should have been vigilant—” Matt rambles before Danny reaches for his hand, squeezing it firmly.

“Matt, you’re a person.”

The redhead turns away again.

Danny leans in, indiscreetly trying to make eye contact with Matt. “You’re not a weapon, you’re a person. You can’t do everything.”

“Danny, this is my fault!” Matt stands suddenly, crunching something in his other hand.

“If you’re going to shout at me, you can go.” Danny states firmly.

After a moment, Matt lowers his head. “No. No, I’m not.”

“Good.” Danny nods, then beckons with his hand. Matt approaches cautiously, reaching out to Danny’s hut shoulder with tentative fingers. He barely dusts his touch over the bandage, stinking of scabbing blood and fresh antiseptic.

“What’ve you got?” Danny inspects his fisted hand, watches a length of wooden prayer beads slip onto the bed, not unlike Danny’s own. Instead of a flat bead and tassel, an ornate crucifix. With a fond smile, Danny chuckles. “I’m not going to die.”

“You don’t only pray for the dying.” Matt mutters, then clears his throat. “For Hail Marys.”

“You idiot, come here.” Danny tugs the redhead closer, kissing his lips chastely. “This isn’t your fault.”

“You’re sure?” Matt frowns, looking down. “Because I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but let’s keep this for better occasions, h’m? There’s nothing to be a martyr about right now.” Danny folds the rosary over and hands it back to Matt, who takes the beads carefully, reverence in his expression.

“You could grab me some water, though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Danny's supposed to be a very empathetic character and I'm really trying to get that across through his and Matt's relationship. I just think they're so sweet together :)
> 
> Also, the Bullseye I am using is Lester and apparently (I'm not super familiar with the comics) his surname hasn't been revealed, so I used a random one *shrugs*


	20. Bedfellows

It’s a situation he’s not proud of, but Danny’s in the gym and Matt can’t stop thinking about honey and taut muscles.

Huffing a breath into his pillows, he draws his slick hand up and down his erection, sweat dripping down the curve of his back. Everything is warm and pleasant. But still not enough.

Matt lifts one knee, lifting the bedsheets out of the way. His mind drifts to Danny but he’s not sure how he would be able to be around his boyfriend without blushing after that, so he wanders back to the initial path he took: honey and phantom touches.

“Jarvis, can you put the AC on?” Matt asks, shifting uncomfortably.

He doesn’t masturbate often. In the last year, it’s been only once or twice a month, at most. The situation is all too lacking for him to really find pleasure in it. His hand is too rough, the smell of sweat is too pungent, and it’s too warm.

But the friction feels amazing, Matt’s nose is surrounded by honey and spice, and Jarvis is wordlessly (thank all that is holy) turning on the air conditioning.

“Hey, Matty, have you seen my iPod because I thought it was in the—”

Matt jolts upright, quite indiscreetly covering himself around the waist with his sheets.

“—living room.” Danny pauses at the door, staring at Matt silently.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Matt trails off, shrinking in on himself. Danny’s scent is overpowering, the roll of his joints just making the perfect connection in Matt’s brain. How does he explain that he gets aroused at Danny’s heartbeat?

“Want some help?” Danny offers as if he was asking if Matt wants boiled eggs or fried because that’s not a difficult question but boiled eggs make Matt’s mouth feel like oil.

“Yes.” Matt breathes, dropping the sheets. He raises himself from the bed and presses Danny against the door, slamming it shut.

Danny’s eyes roam Matt’s body, delightfully masculine and exposed.

“You’re overdressed.” Matt whispers against Danny’s ear, teeth nipping teasingly at the lobe before his lips retreat to his jawline, kissing the sharp edge.

Danny doesn’t speak, instead, he allows his hands to roam Matt’s shoulders.

“Fuck me.” Matt tells Danny, who is frankly enjoying the new, assertive Matt.

“My pleasure.”

Danny firmly presses Matt against the wall, tugging down his shorts. His hand reaches around Matt’s waist to his stiff cock, circling his thumb around the engorged head.

Erection pressed against Matt’s lower back, Danny starts stroking himself in short, quick motions.

Matt is the first to come, naturally, grunting into Danny’s hand. Blushing and panting, he already looks tired enough to fall asleep. He’s always the first to doze off.

He does, however, drop to his knees and slowly took Danny into his mouth. The blond’s hands rest on either side of Matt’s head, pointing his head up to make eye contact.

 

Danny curses helplessly. Unable to stand the burn in his throat after enough time, Matt pulls off to take a breath, making sure to take a firm hold of the erection in front of him. 

“You're so good at this.” Danny praises.

Taking Danny back in his mouth, from his balls to tip and back again, he fell into a comfortable rhythm. A hand gripping at Matt’s shoulder is enough warning as Danny reaches his peak.

“Sorry.” Danny winces as Matt swallows, sitting back on his haunches.

“I’m not done.” Matt reaches up, keeping his hands on his partner’s bare chest as he stands, slowly leading Danny to the bed. “Round two?”

“I love you.”

  


Slight problem: Matt might be sleeping for the next twelve hours. At least. He sleeps enough without any ‘exercise’ but after sex, he easily turns into a heavy sleeper. Scratch that, a hibernating bear.

So Danny ambles downstairs to the communal room, quite pleased with himself.

Bigger problem: Stark is also looking quite pleased with himself.

Danny watches Tony for a moment before going to the fridge. He scavenges through half-empty containers and unknown items wrapped in foil for a couple of moments before locating a pair of pizza slices from the previous night.

“Matt?” Tony asks after a moment.

Danny turns around to the amused smirk, raising an eyebrow. “Obviously.”

“Big, green rage monster.” Tony doesn’t lose the grin, even as he takes a pleased mouthful of what Matt has claimed is “the best coffee in the world”.

“Banner?” The other eyebrow joins Danny’s in its surprised expression, intrigue leading Danny to the island table. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Stark makes a dopey sort of smile before taking another sip. Danny sits across from him, taking a small bite of his cold pizza.

“Well, I don’t kiss and tell.” Danny states bluntly, to which Tony rolls his eyes.

“I’ll kick you out if you _ever_ tell me where you’ve been kissing Strawberry.” Tony sniffs, then pauses. “Hey, can I ask you something? I’m going to ask you something.”

“Ok…?” Danny takes another bite, leaning back on his stool. “Sup?”

“God.” Tony sighs. “You’re so outdated it hurts.”

“At least I’m not an overgrown hipster.” Danny shrugs, waving his pizza in an empty gesture. “What is it, Stark?”

“Is Matt, uh, what’s the word…?” Tony murmurs into his mug, then lifts it swiftly in a motion that ends up spilling brown droplets onto the table top. “Passionate? Romantically, I mean.”

Danny stops mid-bite, stares at Tony for a good moment before chewing through the pizza and swallowing slowly. “I mean, I guess?”

Tony sips while Danny bites.

Danny reaches up to scratch the back of his head. “Matt’s not very wordy. I think he just gets embarrassed.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony nods along amicably.

“Yeah.”


	21. Passion

“You what? With Tony?” Matt gapes at Bruce the second he steps into the doctor’s lab.

Bruce lifts his head, then shifts his weight. “Well… Sort of.”

“Finally.” Matt grins, pinching a marble from Bruce’s desk. He tosses it to the other man, who clumsily catches it against his chest. “I’ve been waiting on you two to stop pining over each other.”

“What?” Bruce huffs. “I wasn’t pining.”

“You let Tony touch you.” Matt wisely points out. “You don’t even let me touch you unless you’re in a good mood. Tony’s always touching your shoulders. Plus he’s always aroused around—”

“I don’t want to know about that.” Bruce interrupts.

Everyone in the tower has made it very clear to Matt that he’s not supposed to comment on people being aroused or, for that matter, Natasha will kill him personally if he ever offers her—

“Anyway, I like Tony.” Bruce says in a small voice, tilting his head down. “You think he likes me too?”

“Very much so.” Matt settles on before yawning. “Jarvis, is Danny back on our floor?”

“Mr Rand is in the elevator.” Jarvis clarifies. Matt nods, then waves at Bruce.

“See ya. Have fun with Tony.”

  


Matt’s heart flutters at the fresh trail of honey through the air. Danny’s being quiet when he enters his bedroom – doesn’t speak when Matt climbs onto the bed and situates himself between Danny and his favourite blanket, then beckons Dice onto the bed from his spot on the floor.

Danny might move a lot and be lumpy but Matt always enjoys the initial stillness while it lasts. Plus, he’s a pretty warm pillow, which is always good.

Matt stays still, cocooned between his familiar smelling blanket, the vague security his dog provides, and Danny.

He’d always had a mental checklist: survive until he’s old enough to get married, get married, and have children. Being with a man has changed that around a little, since Danny and Matt can’t have kids the old fashioned way. Even though they still had multiple options, Matt isn’t exactly sure he wants a child. A child seems ‘extra’. Something to work on. Matt likes being ‘Matt and Danny’.

Matt and Danny and Dice.

Maybe they can get a dog? Another dog. A _fluffy_ dog. A dog like Dice, not a lazy, goofy, gross dog like Lucky.

Danny’s goofy, though, so maybe the dog can be a little goofy.

Frowning, Matt supposes if he’s exchanging a child for a dog, then he should probably get married first. Wait, when do people get married? Matt knows a good Catholic would have been married before any sexual activity had occurred and, well, any chance of that happening has been shot to Hell. Hold on, they’re both men so who’s supposed to—?

Danny’s still not talking. Actually, his heart is pretty fast. Is Danny mad?

“Hi.” Matt wiggles pleasantly, hopefully spurring Danny into their usual routine of Matt listening to Danny’s voice (he really does talk a lot) for a couple of minutes before drifting off to sleep.

“Do you love me?”

Danny’s changing the routine, then. Matt shifts uncomfortably. He had made up his comfy cocoon, nuzzled into Danny, invited Dice, but now everything’s changed. It’s not welcome to Matt.

He should probably reply.

“Yes.” Matt nods to confirm this. With that over with, he settles himself back into his comfy Matt-shaped spot, but Danny ruins it by sitting up.

Now he only has Dice and his blanket. That sucks.

“Where are you going?” Matt asks. His bedtime routine is important. After Clint left for his family, Matt found out quickly that he couldn’t sleep.

Bruce recommended a routine. This is his routine and Danny’s not partaking.

Matt likes to think he has a nest.

“Gym.” Danny replies, pulling on his shoes by the doorway.

“But it’s nine-thirty.” Matt points out. “We go to bed at nine-thirty.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Danny—”

“Matt, just go to sleep without me.”

“I can’t.”

“Try.”

Matt throws his spare pillow at Danny’s back when he goes to leave, grabbing his attention.

“Why are you…? Why is…? I don’t understand.” Matt struggles, sitting up unhappily now that his routine has been shot to Hell and cremated in an oven. “Why aren’t you being you?”

“Why won’t you say it?” Danny stops by the door, not looking in his direction, by the positioning of his head.

“Say what?” Matt asks, really growing tired of this conversation. They’re just travelling in circles and Matt knows he’s never going to sleep at this rate.

“That you love me.”

“I did say it.”

“The words, you didn’t say them.”

“But I agreed.”

Matt stares at Danny for a long moment. No-one answers questions like that, anyway. Did you have dinner? ‘Yes, I had dinner.’ or ‘Yes.’

“Why won’t you just say it?” Danny asks, angrily lifting the pillow and tossing it back at an empty spot on the bed.

Matt does love Danny. That’s why he snuggles him and holds his hand even though it’s oily and coarse and human hands hold so much bacteria that it hurts.

“Fine – I love you!” Matt shouts. “Not that it means anything because now I’m upset and you’re mad at me but if those three words mean more than how I actually feel, then fine! I love you. Happy?”

Danny doesn’t say anything. He slowly takes off his shoes, then pads back to the bed.

“Matt, Love.” He murmurs but Matt turns away blatantly, ordering his pillows.

“Go away, I don’t want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to go to bed in an argument.” Danny tries to slip his hand around Matt’s waist but Matt pushes it away, shuffling over to his side of the bed, instead of taking up the middle section and part of Danny’s, like usual.

“Matt, how about you tell me how you feel and I’ll listen? No arguing, I promise.” Danny offers, trying to round Matt in order to see his face. “I wasn’t being very nice, I’m sorry.”

“You’re telling me I don’t care about you when I do.” Matthew snaps, covering himself with his blanket. “I touch you all the time!”

Danny frowns, not quite expecting the conversation to take that turn.

“I know, it’s just that you hug Clint and Tony as well and, Matt…” Danny trails off, not sure where he’s going with that.

“I don’t take of my glasses in front of Clint or Tony.” Matt hisses, turning his head down. He rubs the softness of his blanket. “They’re uncomfortable to wear over my ears and I wear them when I’m alone but not with you. Not when we’re together or when we’re in bed. Danny, I look at you and that’s a—a big thing for me and you’re not—you—”

Matt’s a physical person. Words just don’t have the same meaning.

“I don’t feel in words, Danny!” He spits out the words, even though his lips are trembling at this point, either in anger or with hurt. Arguments aren’t his strong suit. Debates, he can do. He can debate apathetically. Add in a bunch of emotion vomit and everything takes a turn for the worst.

Matt paws at his face, pretending to scratch his eye while really batting away some wetness in the hope that Danny won’t notice.

“That’s fair.” Danny nods beside him. “I just feel like, sometimes, I’m too annoying and you’ll get bored of me and that’s not what I want. You’re pretty cool, you know.”

Matt tilts his head away. Danny doesn’t get to look at him right now.

“Matt, let’s make a deal, h’m?” Danny reaches for his hand, bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss. “I don’t want to see you upset, Love.”

“What deal?” The redhead sniffs, shifting his fingers as he tries to decide whether or not he should pull his hand away.

“I won’t pester you about saying anything until you’re ready – that’s not fair to you or me. If you do say something, you should be sincere and I’ll wait for that if I need to.” Danny rubs his knuckles, gently working the stress out of his hand. “But maybe you could tell me if you like something about me every so often?”

Ok. That’s good. Matt’s a “this touch means you love me” person while Danny’s a “these words mean you love me” person. Not ideal, probably, but Matt can say nice things about Danny. He thinks them often enough.

“And you’ll snuggle?” Matt raises his eyebrow, slightly turning his head in his lover’s direction.

“I’ll give you all the snuggles in the world.” Danny chuckles against his shoulder, resting his chin there.

“I really like your snuggles.” Matt tests out the words and figures Danny’s fluttering heart is a good thing.

“Are we good?”

The blonde wraps two arms around his waist, pulling Matt closer until there’s no distance between them.

“We’re good.”


	22. Halloween

Matt seems no different, despite their argument last week. He’s been bubbly and hyper every day, the reason for which is unknown until Danny finds his boyfriend in a pile of clothes on the floor of their living room, looking downhearted.

“Nothing’s right.” Matt accuses, gesturing to the scattered garments. “Three days! Three days, Danny, what am I going to _do_?”

“What’s in three days?”

Matt looks personally offended.

“HALLOWEEN!” He frowns, raising one finger. “Any and every Halloween must be partaken in.”

“Really?” Danny asks unenthusiastically, sitting on the couch with a viscous drink of plant-scented glob. Ew, healthy food.

“But Tony’s having a party.” Matt shuffles, lifting up a cactus costume as evidence. “And I wanted to bring you.”

“I can come without getting dressed up.” Danny laughs, sipping his horrible dirt-smelling smoothie.

“It’ll be less fun if you don’t.” Matt huffs unhappily, tossing a purple garment towards one of the mini-piles surrounding him.

“Ok, ok. But I’m not going to be something lame.”

  


“You look like a puppy.” Tony claims as he watches Natasha poke Matt’s face with the ‘black stick of death’ aka an eyeliner pencil.

“He’s a pirate.” Natasha scoffs, then taps Matt’s cheek. “Look up.”

Matt stares for a moment before aiming his eyes in what he hopes is an upward direction. He must fail because Nat moves his upper eyelid slightly, but not too much. Halfway there? Oh well.

“There.” Nat claps her hands in completion, causing Matt to grin.

“Do I look like a pirate?”

“The most puppy-ish pirate in all the seven seas.” Tony cackles, patting him on the back.

Matt pouts, playing with the bandana around his forehead.

“You look lovely.” Natasha punches Tony’s arm, causing him to make a noise quite unlike any human Matt’s ever heard.

“Natasha, what’re you dressed as?”

“Bond.” In an instant, she has her gun pointed in Matt’s face. “James Bond.”

Indeed, her hair is slicked back and Matt’s kind of envious of her suit.

“I’ll be ordering Martinis all night long.” She stuffs the shotgun back in her pocket, smirking.

“I look the best out of all of you.” Tony claims. “Sherlock Holmes, charming bachelor. I needed a costume to match my intellect.”

“Bruce is Watson.” Natasha whispers – not very quietly – to Matt, who smiles sweetly.

“Bruce is a doctor, of course he’s Watson. Perfect fit, I think.” Tony huffs, crossing his arms over the arc reactor. “Well, where’s Danny?”

“He’s getting ready.” Matt smirks, standing up. He feels for his watch, then reads the face. “Didn’t Clint say he would be here?”

Tony shifts and his heart makes an odd noise but he nods, reaching out to pat Matt’s back. “Yeah, he’s just running late. Air traffic – too many pigeons.”

Matt nods slightly, then steps in the direction of the elevator.

  


“Clint Barton. I’ll get back to you when I can.” Clint’s voicemail comes through the speaker of Matt’s phone as he holds it to his ear, frowning. Matt reaches over the bar and refills his whiskey supply, running low. The bartender is aware of his relationship with Tony so he doesn’t make any objections. It’s a free bar, anyway.

“Clint! Hey, Tony said you were running late.” Matt presses the glass to his lips, considering. “I just wanted you to know that the party’s already started and my costume is great, so… yeah.”

Matt hangs up the phone and rests his head on his hand, looking at the bartender.

“Do you have any lemons?”

She nods, a spark of citrus filling the air as he slices through one and presents a fat slice to Matt, who bites into it with an obvious lack of his usual vigour.

He checks his phone – no new messages.

“Matt!” Bruce’s voice washes through the room towards the bar, where Matt is waiting for someone to show up and be his friend since Tony and Nat are socialising.

His heart is happy when Bruce approaches him, however, and gives him a hesitant pat on the shoulder. “I like your eyepatch.”

“Thanks. I can’t see your outfit but I’m told you’re Watson?” Matt asks over the noise of the piano.

“Yeah. You can feel my hat.” Bruce presents it, giving it over to Matt, who smiles fondly at the idea of Bruce in a bowler hat before returning it.

“Where are the other Avengers? They were supposed to come.” Matt points out, nudging his glass of Scotch.

“Well, Thor still hasn’t showed. I think Sam, Bucky, and Steve are doing something tonight.” Bruce looks down at the glass, frowning. “You’re already drinking?”

“Nat’s drinking.”

“Natasha got called out by SHIELD, Matt. Are you ok?” Bruce nudges his shoulder, frowning. “Where’s Danny?”

“He didn’t show up.” Matt finishes the Scotch like a shot, wincing at the burn in his throat before standing up. “I need to pee, I’ll be back.”

“Ok.”

  


Matt fumbles around in the weapons vault of the communal floor.

Beneath Natasha’s throwing knives, a neatly wrapped set of sais, bound in a red mask. Matt stuffs the sais in the fake holster of his costume after trying and failing to locate his spare billy club. Too much alcohol.

After his brief _issue_ , he’s not supposed to have any blades on his floor unless it’s a utensil of some kind. No weapons.

Matt tugs his phone free from his pocket and places it to his ear, sprinting free before Jarvis can do anything to stop his adventure.

“My favourite psycho, I was wondering if you’d call.”

“Wade, are you busy tonight?”

  


“Fireman – not so bad.” Danny hums, smiling at the outfit Matt picked out for him.

“Mr Rand, I believe there is an issue with…” Jarvis states slowly before cutting himself off. After several seconds, Danny watches the elevator lock shut. “Avengers Tower on lockdown – Lester Garrett codename ‘Bullseye’ is unaccounted for, cell B vacant.”

“What? What do you mean he’s unaccounted for?”

“Several security cameras in the cell block have been damaged. I’m afraid I cannot allow you to leave this floor, Mr Rand.” Jarvis says apologetically. “I shall alert Sir.”

“Jarvis, where’s Matt?” Danny demands, balling his left fist.

“Mr Murdock has vacated the premises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I need to get past Halloween to get to Christmas in this fic but hopefully, I'll get a Christmas chapter up soon since there'll be a time break after a few more chapters. Hope you liked it!


	23. Vomit Or A Punch?

Matt curls up tighter, pressing against the flat surface below him with his cheek. It stinks of dirt. He presses the whiskey bottle to his lips, hoping for another bitter mouthful but finding nothing. He shuffles in his place, knocking slowly against the door with his foot.

Wade’s hitting the wall angrily at his side, cursing about how Peter should be home. Occasionally muttering to his voices.

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m just saying, Peter, I want us to be close and—”

Matt’s head lifts at the sound of May Parker’s voice on the stairwell. Instantly follows a wave of dizziness that Matt’s brain doesn’t expect.

“Wade, Peter’s here.” He murmurs, or tries, but everything is considerably slower than usual. Matt doesn’t like it, especially when he tries to stand up.

“Hey, Hottie.” Wade speaks too quickly for Matt, who has to rub his ears in distaste. “Parker, this your Aunt?”

“What’re you two doing here?” Peter gawks, dragging Wade away from the wall he continues to thump. “Wade, have you—Matt, are you drunk?”

“Tony had a party.” Matt explains, pawing at the air for Wade. It took almost an hour of waiting before Peter arrived, smelling like take out and nervous sweat. “We’re havin’ fun, Peter, come have fun with us. Team Red – woohoo.”

Matt’s body moves too far to the right in his search for Wade but he catches himself on the floor.

“Peter…” May starts, then stops as she watches her nephew pull the red-masked man into a hug.

“Wade, it’s ok, you’re good. Let me just talk to Matt for a sec.” Peter squeezes Wade for a moment before crouching at Matt’s side, touching his arm to let the blind vigilante know that he’s beside him. “Matt, has Wade drank anything? You now he can’t with his medicine.”

Matt shakes his head.

“Alright.” Peter shifts, sitting cross-legged. “Why’re you crying in front of my apartment on Halloween dressed like a pirate and very, very drunk?”

“Specific.” Matt mutters, shifting. “Clint had a baby.”

“I know.”

“Didn’ show up.”

“To the party?”

“Neither’d Danny.”

Peter makes a sad face for Matt which, of course, he doesn’t sense with his hearing so distorted. Giving a sidelong glance to Wade, he asks his aunt. “Hey, can I have a sleepover?”

  


“I keep telling them they’re being stupid and that I know I’m here with my favourite Spidey but they keep thinking I’m on fire, Pete, and it doesn’t feel like fire.” Wade explains, tugging at the edge of his mask while Peter helps Matt drink from a dangerously full glass of water.

“How many are there?” Peter asks, offering Matt a tissue when he starts sniffling again, puppy dog eyes smudged with black liner.

“Two, we’re in a story.”

Peter nods, sitting beside Matt on the couch. He glances to where Wade is lying on the floor. “I’m glad you took your medicine. Matt’d be really proud if he knew which way was up right now.”

Matt points in a vaguely upwards-left direction.

“Wade, just keep telling them that you’re safe.” Peter adds, dodging Matt’s curious hand as it prods the air near his face. “You’re good here, you can get some sleep.”

“Pete, I need a knife to stop the fire.” Wade sits up, looking around slightly frantically. Peter stands up, taking a small step towards his friend.

“Wade, I really need you to sit back down for me.” Peter insists, but Wade’s fist flies at him, a slight tingle in Peter’s mind being the only warning.

“Stop watching me!” Wade shouts, pressing down on his shoulder until he has the teen on the ground, pressing his face against the carpet.

May steps around the island, looking horrified, but Peter waves her back.

“Wade, you’re safe. You’re in my home. You trust me, don’t you?” Peter eases out of the weak grip, knowing Wade could have put a lot more effort into the attack. He eases the mask up, looking into Wade’s wide and calculating eyes. “I’ll call Scott. You love Scott.”

“He has a tiny dick.” Wade grins enthusiastically.

“Tell Scott to bring a—bring a bucket.” Matt moans from his position on the couch.

  


“What’s going on?”

“As far as I could tell,” Peter guides Scott into his apartment with a sigh, “Wade’s having a minor episode and Matt’s having a different kind of episode.”

Scott looks at Wade, who is intently staring at the table, and Matt, who is curled on the couch in Peter’s soft blanket. A bucket is placed on the spot beside him.

“Hi, Aunt May!” Scott chirps happily to the brunette in the kitchen, who is drinking tea and wondering how her life ever became this.

“Aunt May, this is Scott.” Peter waves at the older man, then points him towards Wade.

Peter sits with Matt while his counterpart wraps himself around Deadpool in a gentle hug.

“I don’t know what you’re going through, Bud, but I’m going to sit here and keep you company. That sound good?” Scott asks, wrapping his arms around Wade when he nods. “I’m your friend, Wade, so’s Peter and Matt. Promise you’re safe right now.”

“’M on fire.” Wade mutters breathlessly.

“Can you explain how you know that? I don’t see any fire. I don’t feel any either.” Scott makes a small show of touching Wade’s arm but the man gives a disbelieving look before turning his head away and leaning further into the hug.

“Matt, what happened today? I hear you had a drink or two.” Scott asks from across the room.

“I miss my friends.” Matt speaks into his bucket, giving himself a shock when the sound echoes back at him. Twisting his head in Peter’s direction, he sighs. “Wanted to show Danny off ‘n’ see Clint. Be a better Halloween than las’ year.”

“Shit, Man.” Scott sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. “Matt, we would’ve come if you’d told us you wanted to have a good time – that’s what we’re here for. We could’ve all got drunk together on a – relatively – safe amount.”

“I feel sick.” The redhead paws at Peter once more. He dry heaves into the bucket a couple of times before Scott starts laughing.

“Are you… wearing an eyepatch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wade doesn't exactly have schizophrenia in this fic (it's a mix of the effect of his powers on his brain, how the 4th wall ability affects his sense of real and fake and so on) but he's diagnosed as having schizophrenia by SHIELD's psychologists. So it's not a perfect example of schizophrenia but I hope I got some of the paranoid-disorganised traits in there. This sets up the Team Red story I'm doing after this one a little so I'm hoping you guys liked it (though reading Stolen Soul is NOT compulsory for reading the Team Red fic. _I'll go more into depth on Wade in the Team Red fic, so don't worry._
> 
> \---
> 
> If you see someone having a psychotic episode, here's some tips:  
> \- Assess the situation. If the individual is displaying violent tendencies, please take care and consider calling a medical expert.  
> \- Protect the individual from themselves, remove any sharp objects and so on.  
> \- Speak calmly and try to de-escalate the situation.  
> \- Do not play into any hallucinations/delusions. (Perhaps have the individual try to explain how they know something is true or not.)  
> \- Empathise and show love and understanding. The individual cannot control these episodes and, in most cases, will be feeling very negatively.  
> \- Try to make the individual feel safe.
> 
> Schizophrenia is a very serious mental disorder. No hate in the comments, please (I know you guys are usually so incredibly considerate, but just in case). I also want to emphasize that not everyone with schizophrenia is violent but someone may act with violence if they feel threatened.
> 
> \---
> 
> I love you all for staying on this journey with me. Be happy and healthy <3


	24. Missing Nights

“Peter, a word.”

Frankly, the teen’s a little terrified when his Aunt May pulls him aside in the hall, looking at the sleeping vigilantes in the living room.

“Sure. What’s up?” He shifts, leaning on the wall with Matt’s glass.

“I don’t understand this,” she gestures to all of him, “but… The way you were helping your friends in there – I know you’re responsible. I know that you know what you’re doing. I just get so worried after your uncle…”

“I know.” Peter nods, looking down at Matt’s glass of water. “If it makes you feel any better, I really don’t do anything as dangerous as these guys. Neighbourhood stuff, mostly. I’m being responsible, Aunt May, you have to trust me on this.”

“Well, you’re still alive.” She gives him an uneasy look. “Just be honest with me in the future.”

Peter nods. Satisfied with the heart-to-heart, he wanders in the direction of the couch, nudging Matt’s shoulder lightly. When his eyes bat open, Peter presents the glass with a knowing smile.

“Scott, Wade.” Peter calls quietly, nudging them each in turn. Suddenly, his phone buzzes in the pocket of his jeans. Taking it out, he sees Tony Stark’s name flash across his screen.

“Mr Stark.” Peter responds, scratching a hand through his head.

“Suit up, Kid, Murdock’s missing and Bullseye is, well, also missing.” Stark states into the phone, sounding somewhat distant; he’s in the suit.

“You didn’t tell anyone that you’re here?” Peter directs at Matt, angrily. He hold his head as pain blossoms in his ear canal.

“Who’re you talking to? Is Matt there?”

“Yeah, he came over last night with Wade, still drunk from your party. I mean, we kept getting Trick-or-Treaters so Aunt May and I went out for Chinese and I figured he was at yours until midnight.” Peter explains, gesturing at Scott when the man sends him a curious look.

“What? He left at five.”

“Wade, when did Matt meet you?” Peter approaches the bundle at Scott’s side, surrounded by pillows. “Do you remember?”

“After—I went to buy chimichangas at eleven, I met Matt when I got home.” Wade shifts, rubbing his head. He looks around for his mask and promptly puts it on. Scott gives him a pat on the shoulder.

“I don’t remember.” Matt groans, rubbing his head.

“Ok, ok.” Tony calls to Peter. “Get him back to the tower.”

  


“You mean to say that he just got up and left? And no-one noticed?” Scott asks, pocketing a mini bottle of vodka from Tony’s bar. Stark gives him an exasperated look.

“He destroyed Jarvis’ cameras. The cell block is fairly new after SHIELD insisted I modified my tower and we haven’t had the opportunity to install motion sensors. We lost track of him.”

“And you were…?”

“Socialising.” Tony waves his hand flippantly. “As a billionaire, I have to do that. Only Steve, Buckster, and I are allowed to confront Bullseye. He and turn anything into a weapon and throw with amazing accuracy so Jarvis locked everyone on their floors by disabling the elevator and I was the only one who could do anything.”

Steve looks up from his seat at the Avenger’s meeting room table. “We believed that Matt was in danger, from our accounts of Bullseye. Tony’s priority was to find him and ensure that he was not in the building.”

Danny rubs his thumb over Matt’s shoulder, watching the redhead rub a hand over his temple, wincing.

“Several weapons were missing from the vault, so we suspect Bullseye was on the communal floor. With everyone in costume, and the party, it was hard to tell.” Steve adds.

Matt lifts his head suddenly. “Shit.”

“Daredevil?”

Peter’s brow furrows as Matt searches the pockets in his alcohol-smelling outfit, frantically searching before freezing. “The sais.”

“You were in the weapons vault?” Tony’s brow raises as he throws his hands in the air in disbelief.

“Elektra’s…” Matt trails off, then stands up, pushing his chair away from him. “Elektra’s sais, I had them last night and I can’t remember where…”

“Honey bun.” Wade tilts his head sympathetically.

“I’m going to kill him.” Matt breathes.

The room grinds to a halt.

_Matt cradled Elektra in his arms, crying into her shoulder as Stick looms over the both of them, Elektra’s sai in his right hand._

_“She had it coming.”_

_The thump of metal against flesh joins the second sai poking out of Elektra’s stomach._

“Strawberry, wh—” Tony tries to approach Matt but his fists bash into the table, ending any words that were sure to come out of his mouth. Silencing any objections.

“Those sais _murdered_ Elektra – her own weapons!” Matt shouts, closing his eyes as he drops his head.

“It’s ok, Bullcookie might not even have them.” Wade offers, sheathing his katana. “Plus you should probably leave the killing to me.”

“Not helping, Wilson. Murdock, you’re not thinking straight. You’re too close to this. You’re off the team.” Steve stands up briskly. “Bullseye is already after your head and we don’t need anyone getting injured.”

Matt’s eyes don’t lose their determination as he strides from the room.

  


“Your ex-girlfriend, huh?” Danny steps into the gym, watching Matt go to town on one of Steve’s punching bags. The stand shudders with each punch Matt makes, his forehead slick with sweat. Not having bothered to change out of the pirate costume, Matt’s chest is bare as he attacks the punching bag with no lack of enthusiasm.

“I love her.” Matt states, emphasising his words with a couple of punches before dropping his arm to his sides.

 _Of course Danny was locked on their floor._ He would’ve joined Matt if he could. 14 missed calls this morning, from when he was ‘missing’.

Danny sits on the raised platform of the boxing ring, a few feet away. Matt crosses the distance and bends over, kissing Danny’s curly noodle hair.

“I love you, more.”

Danny looks up briskly, at which point Matt kisses his lips, nothing too heated, and rests his warm forehead against Danny’s. Matt’s eyes close as he feels Danny’s pulse radiate through his body, digging under his skin like a hot needle. God, how Matt’s missed that familiar honey smell.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not going to get to Chrismas before the 25th but I do expect to get it up before New Year's, so hopefully I'm still within the holiday season. Just a couple more chapters until Matt's Christmas.
> 
> I hope you're all having happy holidays, not just Christmas, and that this is a happy time for all of you. I know this can be a difficult time of year for some people but this is also a time of togetherness. Share your love and remember that everything passes eventually. My love to you all :)
> 
> (Also please be nice to retail workers because they really hate this time of year) :P


	25. Daredevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits:  
> https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/1/17856/1248008-daredevilv2005_14.jpg  
> https://lowbrowcomics.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/daredevil-vs-bullseye-172-16-5.jpg

“No hugs tonight?” Danny asks, staring through the darkness at his boyfriend. Matt’s sitting up in bed, frowning at nothing in particular. The blond man reaches out, nudging Matt’s elbow with his knuckles.

“He hurt you. He has Elektra’s sais.” Matt grinds out, fisting his hands in the bedsheets.

“I know, Love.” Danny shifts his position, lifting himself up on his elbows. “You don’t know about the sais, though. I hate to say it, but you were the one who had them last.”

Matt frowns deeper, nodding slightly.

“Try to get some sleep.” Danny suggests, tugging Matt’s arm.

“Danny, I need to go.”

Danny watches Matt, notices the slight cock of his head.

“I’ll come with you.” He sits fully upright, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Matt’s hand reaches out, latching onto Danny’s shoulder.

“I need to go alone.” Matt clarifies, to which Danny sighs.

“Come back to me.” Danny whispers, pressing his forehead against Matt’s shoulder. He lightly kisses the nape of his chilled neck. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Matt’s lips press against Danny’s hair and, just as quick as he had sat up, he was out the door.

  


_Don’t do anything stupid._ Matt mulls over the words in his head as he throws one leg over Bucky’s scooter-motorcycle. He hits the comm. unit between the handles, calling into the microphone.

“Jarvis, turn the comm. on?”

Wordlessly, the comm. starts whirring.

“Jarvis, if I keep you with me, then you’ll know if I’m in danger on not, right?” Matt tilts his head, strapping his watch around his wrist before pushing it under the crimson and black sleeve of his Daredevil suit.

“Indeed, Daredevil.”

“And you’ll only tell Tony if I’m in danger when I’m actually in danger – right, Jarvis?”

“Indeed…”

“So there’s really no need to tell Tony that I’m leaving because there’s no guarantee that I’ll even come close to finding Bullseye, no matter what my intentions are.”

“Mr Murdock, I do not advise this.” Jarvis grumbles through the speaker as Matt turns the handle of the scooter, sending himself out of Avengers Tower from the basement level.

“Just a midnight ride, J.”

  


“I must advise returning to the Avengers Tower.” Jarvis’ voice echoes through Matt’s watch as he sniffs the air. Bullseye’s trail has been consistent to the main road but, now, it disappears.

Matt sighs, lifting one hand to his head to rub at the ache in his temples. He might be out of his depth – after all, the villain has evaded Tony Stark.

Matt slides to the ground at the foot of the nearest tree. His breath puffs out in a cloud of hot air, disappearing into the coolness of the exterior world. Shades of blue jut across the landscape, the ground cooler than the air, especially as Matt searches for heat beneath the soil. On the earth, around Matt, a couple of squirrels and some birds paint the shadowy trees in hot red. The trunk Matt leans against is burning orange as he trails his fingers over the wood.

Just over the horizon, two hot bodies.

The first is crouching, boots rustling against crisp autumn leaves. Two hands are grazing against the flesh of a bald head, pressing down on their own skull. Below, a lying frame, surrounded by the awful stench of fecal matter. The heart is quiet, and the victim’s blood has pooled in different areas of the body, leaving it warm in disjointed patches.

The noxious gases coming from the corpse suggest it might have been dead for a while. A day?

Is this Lester? Matt doesn’t know his scent well enough, not with him being trapped in a glass cell.

Matt shifts into a crouched position, creeping forwards as to not make too much noise.

The body’s odours are masking Lester. Matt doesn’t think it’s intentional – his senses are nulled from his hangover.

Daredevil is aware that he needs to remain undetected. Anything remotely pointed or sharp (even a stick) might prove fatal if Lester decides to throw something at him. Even Matt can’t understand how he does it.

Bucky’s scooter starts up somewhere behind him. Matt blanches, knowing just how dead he’ll be if he sneaks out _and_ loses his friend’s bike. It’s exactly why he didn’t take Steve’s baby instead.

The scent of honey confuses Matt until he hears the familiar flap of Danny’s suit in the wind. Driving right past Lester’s camping site. Sure enough, the heated figure in the distance moves with jittery steps, chasing towards where Matt hears the scooter draw to a halt.

Is Danny distracting Bullseye?

Not quite sure what to make of his situation but ready all the same, Daredevil creeps towards Lester, keeping his cover behind tree trunks and foliage.

“Same ol’ Red!” Lester shouts through the trees, whipping around to face the main road to Matt’s left. “I'm tired of this vendetta between you 'n' me! You're getting real close to getting on my nerves!”

Matt moves forward slightly, but the patch of heat on his shoulder sparks horror in his chest. Sunlight. He lurches out of the light, dancing through the trees and glistening against Daredevil’s red costume, but Lester turns in his direction.

Something slices against Matt’s cheek, the unclothed area of his face, but Matt manages to avoid the brunt of the… ninja star? Shuriken.

Gulping back a gag, Matt tosses one end of his billy club at Bullseye, knocking him to the ground. However, before Matt can get a grip on Lester, the man grabs Daredevil by the neck and presses his thumbs down on his throat, squeezing his breath out.

Daredevil is just as fast in retaliating – he grabs Lester’s throat in response and copies the man.

Any attempt to kick Bullseye off is met with a violent knee aiming at his stomach.

“Doesn't matter... I'm better than you... Stronger…” Lester cries out in shuddered breaths when Matt flips Lester over and affirms his position on top. “And I'll choke the life outta you.”

“Maybe... but I'm taking you with me…” Matt chokes out, admittedly the man is strong. However, Matt’s strength is in his arms and Lester’s breath is leaving his body. His fingers stiffen around Daredevil’s neck, slowly growing less and less tense until Bullseye is limp on the grass,

He makes a strained noise when Matt releases him, unsheathing his billy club.

He’s in the middle of knotting the wire between his clubs around Lester’s arms and upper body when Danny decides to make an appearance.

“I’m sorry. I know you asked me not to come.” He mumbles, trailing his eyes over Lester. “I couldn’t stand the thought of—”

“I love you.” Daredevil cuts Iron Fist off, reaching out for the green-clad man. “I needed you today and you were here.”

Danny’s heart flutters as Matt grabs him in a hug, pouting when Danny touches his cheek, fussing over the blood on his face. However, he’s compliant enough to let Danny’s glowing hand knit the skin together, neatly healing the flesh wound.

“Not as bloody as your usual victims, Love.” Danny laughs, good natured, as he nods his head to Danny.

Bloody?

Matt sniffs the air, then edges towards Lester.

“His nose is bleeding?” Matt asks Danny, just to confirm. Upon closer inspection, it… really shouldn’t be. There’s no cut. No damage to his nose, not that Matt can discern.

Telling Danny, Matt hears his partner frown, then approach Lester cautiously.

“I’ll call Stark.”

Matt lifts one ear to the sky and, sure enough, there’s the loud whir of engines. Jarvis’ doing, no doubt.

“No need.”


	26. Agent

“It’s his blood.” Matt insists. Bruce is poking around Lester’s face with cotton swabs and test tubes. “Smells like his blood.”

“I’m making sure.” Bruce clarifies, an uneasy look at Matt. “From the choke wounds, it might have come up from his throat… I doubt it. Tony, can I get a camera up there.”

“Sure thing.” Tony twists around. As Bruce’s faithful assistant, he looks to locate the optic tube.

“But I smell it in his nose.” Matt insists, glowering down at the sedated man.

“The nose and throat are connected.”

Matt rolls his eyes, sniffing the air indignantly. “I mean, I smell it high up his nose.”

Bruce turns to look at Matt, then promptly waves at Tony. “Stop it. Matt, think it might be from his brain? Brain damage?”

Matt assesses the bloody smell. It seems to be somewhere near his forehead, in a big blob. He nods confidently.

“Good job, Strawberry.” Tony pats his shoulder. “You’re still in trouble… but there’s someone in the living room who wants to see you.”

Steve probably wants to complain about reports and such, Matt wonders. Resigned, he gives Bruce’s medical-but-still-fun desk a lingering listen, then wanders to the elevator.

He grows slightly uneasy at the scent of watermelons, but ignores the new smell.

  


Danny flops onto the couch in the communal lounge, closing his eyes. Matt’s going to be the death of him, one day. All this worrying.

Still, the thought of Matt wanting him to be there for him sends a certain warmth into his chest. If he’s going to worry, he might as well do it from beside Matt.

“Oh, hey.” Agent Barton says above him.

Danny lifts his head, surprised, then blushes at the way he was caught sprawling out.

“Sup?” Danny struggles to right himself, running a hand through his curly hair. “Matt’ll be really excited to see you. He’s missed you.”

“I’ve missed being a bachelor.” Barton groans, sitting on the arm rest. “I’ve been dying to get some time to come here.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Danny shrugs, resting his head against the back of the couch. “Monogamy sounds pretty good.”

“You know I’m Matt’s best friend, right?” Clint smirks. “Anything you say gets relayed back to him during onesie-sleepovers and popcorn sessions.”

Danny’s cheeks light red as he smiles innocently. “Make sure you tell him I like him, then.”

“Oh, barf.” Clint pretends to retch, then glances up, just in time to spot a flash of red hair sprinting from the elevator, straight for him.

Matt tackles Clint to the floor, then prods his stomach.

“Oof.” Clint moves his hands to protect his middle while Matt scowls in protest.

“You changed your shampoo.”

Clint gives him a sidelong grin, then pushes Matt off, sitting up.

“And you missed Halloween.” Matt accuses, scrambling to the couch. He snuggles against Danny’s side, giving him a chaste ‘hello’ kiss.

“I know, Matty. But I’m staying for Christmas instead. I’ll even go to mass with you, h’m? You love mass with me.” Clint bargains. Matt gives him an unsure look before nodding slowly.

“Where is everyone, anyway? I’ve only seen Tony and Bruce.” Clint asks, regretting it immediately when Matt closes off -- fiddling with the pant leg of his sweats.

“It’s only really been Stark, Bruce, and us in the tower.” Danny answers softly, wrapping his arm around Matt’s shoulders. No matter how strong Daredevil is, Matt always seems so tiny.

“Nat’s been on a lot of missions…”

“Steve and the others have been doing their own thing.” Matt answers. “T’Challa’s back in Africa, Foggy and Karen are busy with their real lives. Wade’s having a tough time, Peter’s aunt just found out his identity plus he has school, and Scott’s training with the _Wasp_ , apparently.”

“Sorry, Bud.” Clint winces, shifting his gaze to Danny.

Danny brushes back Matt’s red hair, smiling down at him sweetly. “So did you three get any detective work done?”

Matt brightens, raising one finger. “Bullseye may be injured. In the brain. Brain damage.”

“Wait, could that change his behaviour?” Danny shifts to face Matt. “Because if you’ve never met and he’s being so aggressive…”

Matt shrugs, not seeming to care very much.

Clint looks between the two before opening his mouth, a frown etched onto his features. “So… who’s Bullseye?”

  


“They're close.” Clint nods his head at Matt and Bruce, the former of which is listening to the latter explaining the deeper mechanics behind the optical illusion he was occupying himself with.

Matt's pretty interested, relating the complex combination of visual input to the way his friends become “different people” when their scents change too much. Bruce talks about the olfactory sense and memory.

“Yeah, I think Bruce is trying to be his friend.” Tony agrees, fiddling with his mug of coffee. “We, uh, had a couple of developments.”

“It's nice.” Danny reclines on his stool, awkwardly wobbling when he remembers that there's no backrest. “Uh, yeah… I think Matt appreciates the quiet, sometimes.”

The man in question bends back on the couch, flipping himself over the armrest and landing on his feet.

“Am I so interesting?” The redhead saunters around the table, planting a kiss on Danny's head as he passes. He makes his way to the bar, reaching behind it with searching hands. Soon enough, he hooks a bottle of Tony's old Scotch and reels it in.

“Anyone?” He raises the bottle at Clint and Bruce, who shake their heads.

Bruce watches Matt with the bottle and Tony, noticing the shy longing, stands up.

“Brucie, there's some ethanol left if you're interested in drinking?”

The doctor nods shortly. Matt returns to the bar, sniffing around for the most pungent bottle.

In a drawer is a long bottle of pure alcohol, safely hidden from non-Hulk reach, which Matt grabs and brings back to Bruce.

“Thank you.” He takes it cautiously, then works on the lid.

Matt lifts Dice onto the couch, positioning the dog between him and Bruce as the doctor starts up the conversation again.

“Everything seems to be going well.” Clint smiles fondly at his friend, then glances at Tony.

“It really is.”


	27. Christmas!

“Merry Christmas!”

The happy cheers ring throughout the city as Matt wakes up in Danny’s arms, pleasantly warm. He wiggles, turning around to face his partner.

Danny’s eyelids are closed, however, Matt realises instantly that Danny is meditating, not sleeping. He flips over Danny’s front, sitting on his stomach. It takes a couple of moments for Danny to open his eyes, groggy and unaware as if he’d briefly left the world.

“Morning.” He breathes, a new smile stretching his lips when he notices Matt.

“Good.” Matt corrects. “You forgot ‘good’.”

Danny frowns in confusion, that is, until Matt slips under the sheets.

A very good morning indeed.

  


As much as Matt loves the early morning smell of fresh eggs and bacon (his vegetarian boyfriend cooks it for him), there’s something special about Clint’s toast that he simply can’t describe.

“Since I was ushered out of the guest room so early, I figured I’d make breakfast.” Clint raises an eyebrow at Danny, who does nothing but grin in response.

Matt moans, rushing towards the butterless, jamless, plain toast that he adores so much.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Clint stops him with his hand.

“Merry Christmas.” Matt indulges the hug, stretching out his arm behind Clint to grab the toast and bring a slice to his mouth, chewing happily over Clint’s back.

“Thanks, Agent.” Danny scratches the tattoo on his chest lazily, only wearing a pair of loose sweats, compared to his boyfriend. Matt’s swaddled in his favourite dragon onesie and the fluffiest blanket he could find.

“Clint.” He corrects, patting Danny on the shoulder. “I think you’ve earned that right after about five months.”

Matt’s grin is unabashed and filled with toast.

A snuffling, wet nose at his leg is treated with a torn segment of toast, since Matt hasn’t seen Lucky for months. He pets the dog’s head gently, trying to ignore the ‘Lucky’ smell that he most definitely hadn’t missed.

  


They agreed on no presents, but Danny does present some roses to Matt in the early afternoon, which are received with the obvious “Are they red?” question, then a thankful cuddle.

“Tony promised my friends could come.” Danny hears Matt boast for the umpteenth time that day. This time, it’s accompanied by a text from Peter, announcing his arrival in the lobby. “You can meet them properly.”

“Sounds good.” Danny smoothes his hand over Matt’s hair, pausing the animated film about snowmen on the flat screen. “Should we get drinks or something?”

“Peter’s underage and Wade can’t with his medication. Scott might like a beer – Jarvis, do we have any?” Matt stretches out his toes before lifting himself to his feet.

“Yes, Sir, two cans in the fridge.”

Danny wanders off to get them while Matt fixes his fluffy hair, wondering if he should cut it before it grows long once more. He should probably shave before dinner.

“Hey, Hornhead!” Wade is the first one out of the elevator, wearing an elf sweater over his costume. He immediately messes up Matt’s hair, then waves at Peter and Scott, looking bashful behind him. “Can you believe they didn’t wear costumes?”

“Is that what those spikes are?” Matt runs his fingers over the spiked material around Wilson’s neck, each ending in a ringing bell. His hat has a larger, lower-pitched bell at its point.

“I’m an elf, not like those boring doofs.” Wade shrugs, slinging his arm around Matt’s shoulder. “Whossat?”

Matt cocks his ear at Danny, smiling.

“You know who he is.” Matt rolls his eyes, waving Scott and Peter in. “Everyone, this is Danny.”

“Oh, I know youuu.” Wade wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, but remains at Matt’s side.

Matt introduces everyone before moving back to the couch with his team. Funnily enough, Wade doesn’t start kissing him like he usually does to annoy Matt, thankfully. Instead, he curls up in Matt’s lap and giggles.

“Sorry, we’re late. Petey had to finish his homework.”

Peter blushes beside Matt, straightening his back to appear slightly taller. “Wade, shut up.”

“Did you do it all?” Matt raises his eyebrow.

“You call Hawkeye a dad but you’re so much worse.” Peter grumbles. “It was just my AP Chemistry report. It’s not even due until January.”

“School is important.” Matt insists but he drops the subject. “Danny, I need to get ready for dinner.”

Danny pales slightly but nods with an awkward smile. “Sure, Love, I can handle this.”

He waits patiently until Matt is gone to freak out.

“You were supposed to be here at 3.” Danny accuses in a whisper, knowing Matt’s hearing is still waking up after their morning lie-in.

“You don’t have to wrangle a teenager and this psycho.” Scott shrugs, grinning when the two give him offended looks. “Black Panther and Thor?”

“Downstairs. You have no idea how much trouble it was to keep Thor hidden – he’s a loud guy.” Danny scratches his head. “Avengers, Team Red—”

“You didn’t get Professor Stewart?” Wade tilts his head.

“Who?”

“Professor X.” Peter translates.

“Oh, no. I tried, but he couldn’t make. A problem with some other mutants?” Danny ponders, then checks his phone. “We have an hour. Wade, are you… wearing that?”

“What?” Wilson looks down at his elf outfit. Peter sighs, tilting his head at Danny.

“You clearly don’t know Wade.”

  


“Sam, how’s dinner looking?”

The soldier glances back at Steve, who is organising Christmas dinner while Danny keeps Matt occupied.

“The pies are cooling and the turkey is done.” Sam calls through to the lounge.

“T’Challa and Thor are dressed and ready to go.” Tony tells the blond man, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Clint, the dogs are ready?”

“Super ready.” Clint gives Steve a thumbs up, wrestling Lucky into a bowtie.

“Let’s call them down, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a SUPER DUPER Christmas and very happy holidays! It took me a litter longer to get to this than I hoped but there'll probably be another 5 or so chapters before this story is concluded and I can upload Team Red's story. Gonna be great, Guys, I'm excited. Anyway, I hope this fic seems a little more structured with the Bullseye storyline and so on. Love you all <3


	28. One To Remember

“Who put you in a suit?” Matt beams when Dice approaches him, dressed up in a little suit jacket and bowtie. Lucky, less fancy but making an effort, bounds towards Matt with just his tie on.

“They’re dressed up for Christmas dinner.” Clint explains, smiling at Matt.

Daredevil approaches the table readily, giving T’Challa an eager hug, which is then joined by Thor.

“What’s everyone doing here?” Matt asks into their chests, grinning. “I’ve missed you all.”

“We have missed you also, Shield Brother.”

“Even Goth Chick.” Tony waves at Maya, whose appearance startles Matt the most. In her arms, Goose the sparrow is sitting peacefully.

Natasha’s tarantula, Tiny, is even sitting on the table in her portable terrarium, far away from Tony. In fact, all of the animals are here. Nova’s curled up on the couch beside Bucky, purring innocently, and Bruce is carrying his turtle in his respective terrarium.

Matt couldn’t be happier in this moment.

As he passes Maya, he gives her a little pout until she’s convinced into a hug, albeit a short one. She does smile, however.

“Are you happy?” Danny hums at his side. Matt turns, poking his chest.

“This was your doing?”

“I thought you would like a meal with everyone together.” Danny takes Matt by the waist, smiling. “Plus, I know how much you love Christmas.”

Matt wraps his arms around Danny’s neck, giving him an appreciative kiss. “You’re the best.”

Danny smiles, watching Matt’s smile widen as he cocks his ear to the room, listening to his favourite people.

  


“Lester had a brain tumour.”

It’s the current topic of conversation, after Bullseye’s surgery. Tony’s filling the others in on all the drama.

“There was damage to his frontal lobe, suggesting it altered his behaviour, but there’s no way to know for sure.” Bruce clarifies. “However, the tumour was removed successfully. Whether Lester will continue to be Bullseye or not is undetermined, but he’ll be taken through therapy and rehab.”

“Matt done a great job in locating him.” Steve admits. “But, in the future, we’d appreciate some notice, Daredevil.”

“In the future, I’ll be on the team.” Matt amends, smiling. “I think I’m going to take another month, just to make sure I’m ready.”

Steve raises his eyebrow in question.

“I really wanted to kill Lester. I don’t want to go that far, ever.” Matt frowns, stopping to take a bite of turkey. Sam really was sweet, cooking the dinner for them. Especially by making a vegetarian option for Danny. “You were right. I should start slow.”

“Any time you’re ready.” Steve agrees.

The meal is delicious. As soon as they finish, Matt almost feels sad, despite being full. The promise of leftovers tomorrow is tempting, however.

Danny goes off to help with taking the plates to the kitchen, so Matt turns to T’Challa. “So, if you worship panthers, do you have panther figures at your holidays?”

T’Challa seems pretty amused but Matt thinks he’d be a much better Catholic if God was a massive, badass panther. Just saying.

He pours some orange juice into his glass, smiling when Danny sits beside him once more.

“You smell like quiche.” Matt teases, sipping from his champagne glass full of orange juice. There’s a flute at each setting, no matter what people are drinking. Alcohol’s usually served after they have dessert.

“Marry me.”

Promptly, Matt chokes on his orange juice, mid-gulp.

He hears Clint sniggering somewhere, of course he would be, but manages to swallow, then takes another sip when his throat burns. It went down the wrong way, is all.

“What?” Matt asks in a quick breath. His hearing clocks onto something circular as Danny takes his hand out of his pocket, a ring between his fingers.

He moves out of the chair, dropping to one knee beside Matt, presenting the ring in his right hand while his left takes Matt’s (he’s always been glad that they’re both left handed).

“I care more about you than I’ve cared about anything. I know it’s fast but I want to be with you, Matt, I don’t want to waste any time.” Danny rubs his thumb over his knuckles, smiling even though his heart is bursting out of his chest, anxious. “Matthew Michael Murdock, will you do me the honour of being my husband?”

To say that he isn’t sure what to say is a major understatement. Matt sort of freezes, caught between a million inferior responses and feeling worse and worse about not being able to think of something perfect.

Danny’s being perfect. Matt’s never loved his full name but the way Danny says it makes him happier than he’s ever felt. Immediately, he forgets about the delicious desserts Sam has prepared and, instead, he focuses on the feeling of Danny’s hand in his.

Danny is home.

So, quite unsure what to say, he comes out with the first thing that pops into his head because Matt still doesn’t want a baby and Danny is proposing _marriage_ and Matt’s concerned with his list.

“Can we get a dog?” Matt whispers in response. Immediately, he turns red at just how _stupid_ that sounds but it makes Danny laugh so he figures it can’t be too bad.

Matt eagerly takes the ring, revelling in the fact that it fits snugly on his finger, not uncomfortable in the slightest.

“Can I take that as a yes?” Danny asks, running his thumb over the ring on Matt’s hand – at which point the redhead can’t hold back his tears and starts crying. He reaches for Danny, nodding into his shoulder.

“Yes.” Matt sniffles. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Danny laughs, hearing the faint click of someone taking a picture or two. He wipes his thumbs over Matt’s face, wiping off the tears. “Love, why are you crying?”

“I’m so happy.” Matt laughs, pawing at his face. After a moment, he catches Danny’s hand and smiles broadly.

“But, really, can we also get a dog?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Matt and Danny so much, honestly, it's unbelievable. Aren't they just the perfect match?


	29. EPILOGUE

“Matt, honestly, you’re going to be late to your own wedding.”

Matt’s head lifts as he searches the room for Clint. Locating him by the door, he grins. “How do I look?”

“Very red.” Clint’s eyes look over the bright red suit with a slight shake of his head.

“Where’s Dice?” Matt asks, fixing his tie. The bowtie has to be just right. It’s red, just like his suit, but at least his shirt and shoes and black. Matt thinks he’ll look fabulous.

“Waiting for you.” Clint rolls his eyes. He walks over to Matt with the newest member of their family in his arms: a 5-month-old golden poodle called Noodle. Matt greets his puppy with a gentle pat, then takes his glasses off to face Clint.

“How do I really look?”

Clint’s hand pats his shoulder heartily. “Danny’s going to be a happy man, Matt. Now, c’mon, this is your big day and you don’t want to be off-schedule.”

“I know, I just…” Matt trails off, brushing imaginary dust off of his front. “This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I’m really happy for you, Bud.” Clint leads him from his room with a hand on his back. “You deserve this.”

Matt’s heart flutters excitedly as Clint leads him down the hall of the church.

He can hear Danny waiting, already grinning, and Father Lantom waiting as the ordained clergy. His friends are watching, Colleen on Danny’s side and a couple of people Matt doesn’t recognise (from K’un-Lun). Everyone’s there for him.

Clint will be giving him away and, even though his father can’t be there, Matt’s hoping he’ll be watching over him.

Everything’s perfect.

  


After their first dance together – Matt is hopeless, despite the lessons Tony set up and the help T’Challa attempted to give him, but Danny doesn’t care – they retire for what must be the weirdest catering order known to man. Soon after, Wade somehow finds his way to the DJ’s table and starts playing music of his choosing. Surprisingly, it’s not too bad (before he’s kicked off).

“Matty, smile.” Clint’s telling him suddenly and it takes a few seconds to find the camera.

Smiling isn’t difficult since he’s been doing it all evening. Clint ruffles his hair afterwards and Matt’s mind doesn’t linger on the fact that he’s not wearing his glasses. After all, Danny’s not too far away.

“I’ll take one of you two.” Clint offers, despite the fact that there’s a photographer.

Matt’s heart lurches in his chest when he notices Danny hovering beside him. Like the lovesick puppy he is, Matt wraps his arms around Danny’s waist and tugs him towards the camera, grinning eagerly.

“You’re my favourite person.” Danny presses a kiss into his hair, returning the hug after the photo has been taken.

“Today has been perfect.” Matt agrees, placing his hands on Danny’s cheeks in order to kiss him on the lips.

  


Tony had done a very nice job of organising the hotel’s honeymoon suite.

The second Matt steps in, it reminds him of their first time. From clumsily groping to sweet kisses on the back of Matt’s neck, right under his hairline. This time, there’s no hesitation in his mind when Danny leads him to their bed and presses him down against the mattress. None.

Because Matt’s with his husband, the man who makes him feel safer than his bedroom in the Avengers Tower. He’s about to consummate his marriage with the man he loves and the only reason his eyes are watering up is that there’s no way to express just how amazing he feels in this moment.

“Love,” Danny pauses, “is everything ok?”

“Yes.” Matt laughs, sitting up slightly from his position underneath Danny. “Sorry – I can’t stop crying today.”

“As long as it’s happy crying.” Danny smirks, wiping the wetness away with his hands.

“I can’t believe I was stupid enough to leave that night.” Matt breathes into the kiss Danny initiates.

“What?” Danny tilts his head in confusion.

“I—The first night we spent together. I almost didn’t have this.” Matt waves his hand at the bed. “I’d give anything to go back and spend that night with you.”

“Matt.” Danny sighs through his smile. He moves his head to Matt’s neck, pressing light kisses against his skin. “You’re going to have many nights with me. I promise. Some of them a lot better than others…”

Matt grins when he feels Danny undoing the buttons of his shirt, taking it off along with his jacket.

“Drawer.” Matt says abruptly when Danny gets off his shirt. He looks to the bedside drawers, then nods in understanding and moves to the end of the bed. Matt stands up at the other side, kicking off his pants before rounding the bed.

“Briefs?” Danny’s eyes are drawn to his groin. Matt grins, pushing Danny onto the bed.

“More fitting right?” Matt teases, dipping down to press his lips against Danny’s.

  


As Matt snuggles into the fresh scent of pumpkin spice and honey, he doesn’t think about what happened just over a year prior. He doesn’t even consider Stick, or even his father.

There’s nothing sad about that moment. He’s curled into his husband, delightfully warm and content. Danny stirs slightly against him, shifting closer, and Matt gives his forehead a soft kiss, evening out his brow.

Matt doesn’t think about the past, he doesn’t need to. Not in this moment.

This moment is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's over :( I feel like if I wrote any more, it would just be continuous smut :P
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this fic! I have the first chapter of "Team Red" done, so I'm going to upload it just now. It is after Stolen Soul in terms of timelines but you don't need to have read Stolen Soul in order to read it. Danny won't really be in it because it's more about Matt's relationship with his team. Check it out!
> 
> I love you all, <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be so sappy <3 <3 <3


End file.
